


Be With You- but gay and HanBing

by Miss_Mei



Category: Be With You (TV), Chinese Actor RPF, Hanbing, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Be with you except I made it gay, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First time anal, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing Character Combinations, Gao Yu is just a romantic mess who wants to love him, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insomnia, Ji Yanxu is a tsundre mess, Love at First Sight, M/M, Personal Growth, Top Gao Hanyu/Bottom Ji Xiaobing, Wedding Night, cartoonist Gao Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Gao Yu, a struggling comic maker from Hit5 comics, needs inspiration for his new project, SCI mystery. He has all the skills, and is really good at drawing male romance, or what is supposed to be romance, orientated action scenes in authentic detail from his days of being a stunt actor to pay the bills, but the romance is more like bromance. Although Kido, as his fans call him, has the face, body and cool smile to beat all the male cartoonists, he unfortunately has no idea of his own concepts, and all the feelings between his two main characters fall flat with each story. This time, he is determined to make the best comic ever, with his real life accuracy and strong main leads, Bai Yutong, the dashing policeman he dearly wished he was, and Zhan Yao, his ideal shou man with a subtle delicacy. All he needs to do is fall in love, to get the last piece of the perfect formula, but it will take the perfect man to get him to fall at first sight.
Relationships: Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing, Gao Yu/Ji Yanxu, Hu Xiao Long/Jiang Long
Kudos: 1





	1. Matchmaking main coone vs thirsty cartoonist

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the rest of the summary that was too long for the box first of all-
> 
> Meeting psychology professor Ji Yanxu was the last thing he expected, especially when he was walking his matchmaking maine coon Qi Bo and fell right on the man before he could even say hello. Yanxu is almost the real Zhan Yao, except he needs some major love and attention to be half the leading shou he wants to create in his comic. In exchange for his given permission to be courted and on the off chance, fall in love, all Gao Yu needs to do is be the man’s PA and housemate. The man who has been a stunt man, cook, gym trainer, and about every other profession to finance his art career can surely manage that right?
> 
> It's be with you, which I am actually watching all the way through, but gay and HanBing because everything is better with Gao Hanyu and Bing-Er together. We lost the female who can't write straight romance for this alternative version because it's more appropriately gay if we have Gao Yu and his failing bl career. Also, Ji Yanxu is a psychology professor to fit my plot better, but everything else remains kinda the same. On a side note, I think Zhang Ya Qin is a really good actress, like I actually want to watch her court Ji Yanxin, and the story is very entertaining to watch.

[Updated with new cover](https://photos.app.goo.gl/oqSZp4FvqfAiNjY77)

Gao Yu- [In case you didn't know, this is Gao Hanyu](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=NFH+v%2FV4&id=CA5C4457F5D4B3D600DDF17243FBD4262E22DD49&thid=OIP.NFH-v_V4BuxsIsTaBuUQDgAAAA&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Ftocasiatic.files.wordpress.com%2F2018%2F05%2Fthe-kings-avatar-gao-hanyu-yu-wen-zhou.jpg%3Fw%3D456&exph=810&expw=456&q=gao+hanyu&simid=608052105488764495&ck=BCC2DB0F4831842E5770D35E7F354BEA&selectedindex=53&form=EX0023&ajaxhist=0&vt=4&sim=11&adlt=demote&shtp=GetUrl&shid=6279d0d5-82d7-4008-a2d1-1d2199901ad9&shtk=VGhlIEtpbmfigJlzIEF2YXRhciDigJMgR2FvIEhhbnl1ID0gWXUgV2VuIFpob3UgfCBUb2NBc2lhVGlj&shdk=Rm91bmQgb24gQmluZyBmcm9tIHRvY2FzaWF0aWMud29yZHByZXNzLmNvbQ%3D%3D&shhk=oE3zKcYex8ob9fg3tluBrkUG%2BPWrbPN7IGXV1J3iBOk%3D&shth=OSH.Xd9v5NL1GgPSemzoKSD89A)

Ji Yanxu- Again, if you hadn't seen him, this is [Ji Xiaobing](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=bH8kjD1h&id=7A88305FA73CED134782650D44BB23C78CAA9434&thid=OIP.bH8kjD1hxrURrgYFMj6WtAAAAA&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdrama%2Fimages%2F4%2F41%2FJi_Xiao_Bing10.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20180519194901&path-prefix=es&exph=499&expw=334&q=ji+xiao+bing&simid=608010650560300136&ck=7E67B1243FD2017F3A6DFC08A07B1D1F&selectedindex=13&form=EX0023&adlt=demote&shtp=GetUrl&shid=f89157f5-ae22-4b88-bb86-dd9da30ad1e4&shtk=SmkgWGlhbyBCaW5nIHwgV2lraSBEcmFtYSB8IEZhbmRvbQ%3D%3D&shdk=Rm91bmQgb24gQmluZyBmcm9tIGRyYW1hLmZhbmRvbS5jb20%3D&shhk=JnkNSuWos8a%2BJCvdYu2zlAH26uwcvrBQPU80aZwRGiI%3D&shth=OSH.5Tm2Iq4T0k0ncybd3AJNcA)

“Kido, come to my office please when you have finished the last scene. It’s coming up to the fresh works competition and I need to give feedback so you will all succeed in the future.”, Yangfan, the manager of Hit5 comics called out, gesturing to a messy corner of the office. In that messy corner was one of the failing artists of the company, Gao Yu, who always seemed to try so hard, but he never had the special spark in a comic that was necessary to attract readers. The man was very attractive when he was not in nerd mode, with fringe scraped back in a nicked spa headband and his eye bags were bigger than his bank account, but the last few days had been rough as hell since a deadline was looming over the company. Boss knew best though, and he had to drag his ass to the boss as long as he wanted to keep his job. 

It was more comfortable in Yangfan’s personal office, and the moment Gao Yu sank into the sofa cushions, he wanted to sleep for a year and a day, but there was business to discuss judging by the cup of coffee that was being shoved into his tired hands. “Yu-didi, we need to realise that your comics have all been less than successful. If you cannot get picked in the fresh work competition coming up, I will have to advise that you pick one of the various trades you have worked in the past and settle down in a normal job. Trust me, I do not want to, but you need to make a really good story this time.”, he said soberly, like he truly was reluctant to fire one of the most disappointing cartoonists in the building.

“What am I missing Ge? My form and scene work is good, the story is action packed and romantic, that is what my comics promise.”, the exhausted cartoonist asked in pure exasperation. Coffee, contrary to the myths, was not an instant pick me up, and the added stress of the competition was not helping. 

“It’s simple. you make great action stories and the details are on point, but they lack the feeling the readers want to see. In the last story Qiao Chusheng and Lu Yao broke the fangirls hearts because Lu Yao got married to the annoying journalist, and Chusheng gave what looked like zero fucks that his boyfriend was suddenly straight and taken. You need to make Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao be proper lovers in SCI, not just fuck buddies and then it all ends like a typical heterosexual drama! Take some time and hopefully, you might actually find a person to base the important emotions off, then this story will be the best in the area.", Yangfan said. He looked serious, and if there was anything Gao Yu had to about, it was his distinct lack of romantic experience. An established gay from the wee age of sixteen, when he moved out with his part time job money and in the gym, realised that the pretty ladies were not that attractive, but the gym going men looked like the best thing since sliced bread, Hanyu had never actually been brave enough to ask one out. Unlike the gong characters in his comics, he was a shy introvert, who had been waiting for a man to fall on him and declare undying romance, or the other way around if that was how it would go best, and had never had that happen. 

Leaving the company building and heading back to his flat share, Gao Yu stopped by a scenically placed bench to lap up the view. The view being the muscle man working out by the river, because under all the masks, he was just as thirsty as the rest of the population for a good hunk of muscle. He was nearly finsished with the third sketch of mystery work out man, when a cat(?) started digging through his bag, eating the fish snacks he had in there. The confusion was initially over what was eating his snacks, because he had never seen a cat so huge, and with a dog lead on like it was on a daily walk, but then he noticed it eating his food. “Aiya, who let their overgrown cat loose? Do you have a tag, or a QR code leading back to your owner da mao, I can take you back.”, he asked the cat, the thought how stupid that sounded. Instead, he raked through the well brushed fur for a tag and found a cute little paw shaped tag with a name and location QR code, with the name Qi Bo.

“Qi Bo, let us find your owner. Come with me you overgrown mop!”, he commanded. Qi Bo clearly decided he really missed his owner, or hated being called an overgrown mop, because he took off like a mad rocket, dragging Gao Yu through the crowds regardless of social decency. He should never have underestimated the big cat, not knowing that the cat was going to charge at it’s owner and take the cartoonist with him. The next thing Hanyu knew was that he was tied to the most beautiful cat owner he had ever seen, and then, he was getting pushed to the ground, on top of the perfect shou by a large force jumping on his back. His lips, which he personally thought were his best feature, closely followed by his ripped arms, were shoved on a pair of cute, rose pink lips with a godly cupids bow. Damn cat had good taste at least, tying him to the real life embodiment of Zhan Yao!


	2. I’m now a cartoonist, housekeeper and PA? Local thirsty gay becomes involved with cute prof for artistic purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's kissing, a puzzle box and as a consequence of said puzzle box, everyone's beloved and relatable thirsty gay gets the job offer of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here I go again with a perfectly decent heterosexual drama turned into local gay simps for prof. Gao Yu does so much simping, I feel like I should reconsider the wording sometimes to seem less desperate

Cover: https://photos.app.goo.gl/gg6HLtcsJ6cCtvZW7

When Gao Yu had wished to fall, or fall on, he was not that fussy as to how it happened, on the perfect shou, this was not what he had in mind. Taking a huge cat back to an owner he never got to see before he ended up kissing the man was a little abrupt for his taste, but at the same time, if Tu’er Shen meant him to have his wish quite literally, his single ass was not going to complain. His heart was starting an odd arrhythmia after a few minutes of being pressed to dream Yao, but the odd beat was disturbed by dream Yao pushing Qi Bo off his back, then removing him from his person in a display of strength that was unproportionate to the slim body. “Um, sorry for kissing you. I usually avoid having spontaneous kisses with people I see on the street, but your cat is really strong.”, he blurted clumsily, bowing his head almost to the floor. Zhan Yao was fixing his hair and sighed, sexily sighing if that was possible, and the arrhythmia returned for a minute while he admired him sighing. 

“I would have preferred Qi Bo not to tie me up to you, but I have to apologize too, he is my cat. My name is Ji Yanxu, and you already know who my furry companion is.”, the handsome man replied calmly. Ji Yanxu, what a beautiful name, the cartoonist thought, automatically going to grab his phone to get dreamy Zhan Yao’s WeChat, because it would be criminal to let an opportunity granted by Tu’er Shen go to waste. The man was more interested in going home though, and Gao Yu needed him to model a bit more if his shou psychologist was going to have a good face.

“Please wait Yanxu, um, can I have your WeChat? I’m Gao Yu, and Qi Bo ate all my snacks when he found me, and I would-”, he was asking shyly. 

Along with a godly anatomy, Mr Ji clearly possessed the skill to mind read, because he had transferred a red packet of $15 to Gao Yu, after scanning the exposed code like a code ninja. “I again apologize for Xiao Bo, use the $15 to replace what he ate and keep the rest for the inconvenience. Me and Qi Bo need to go home for a chat, and some dinner, have a nice day Mr Gao.”, Yanxu said firmly. QI Bo seemed to understand his owner, and tried to rub against the navy jeans to show his cute, catty affection. 

Just as quickly as Ji Yanxu appeared, he left the scene. Taking the Prince charming air with him, the world became boring and dream Yao less, so Gao Yu decided to touch up the lines on his sneaky studies at home, and maybe start on his first page of SCI. Then do some new age snooping with Yanxu's WeChat information, to see if he had a full profile up, and type his name into baidu for good measure. First, there was a feeling he had not had for a while, a sudden burst of inspiration to show the world how beautiful and kind dream Yao, or in reality Ji Yanxu. Ever since the first comic about the all male gym was rated too desperate and painful, work had began to lose the spark it had when he was accepted as a cartoonist, but seeing an actual source of inspiration made it super easy to draw a few pages of Bai Yutong, who looked 99.8% like himself, apart from some minor adjustments that were necessary like tweaking the nose, and Zhan Yao, aka Mr Ji, having an accidental kiss when they were rolling down a grassy back to safety from a bomb. The little details mattered a lot right, he thought as he spent five minutes getting the little perk at the end of Zhan Yao's noise right, and then made his gong character's nose completely different for comparison to show the contrast. Even if Zhan Yao was a slightly awkward tsundere, him and Bai Yutong could still get on well enough to form a rock solid relationship. 

Really, Gao Yu was just super hopeful that he and Ji Yanxu would get along, even if the man was an opposite to him. He was turning into a shoujo manga girl, or more fitting would be him becoming the overbearing gong, and all for a stranger he met on the street by chance. Yanxu was so cute, with his plush rose cinnamon lips and soft black hair that had brushed against the cartoonists exposed forehead, to the point that he could already see the wedding rings and ying yang themed suits at their wedding. How he could afford the wedding unless SCI bought in a fresh stream of revenue was something no one needed to think about unless he really got into the hunks pants and into his world. Which was why he was picking up his phone and going to snoop on WeChat instead of going to sleep after a three day all nighter, to attempt to find some more about his husband to be- that was if the man was a glorious homsexual like himself. 

Dream Yao was a psychology professor at Jimin university, and in the time that he was not teaching his beloved classes, there was a contact number for a private consulting firm that helped police forces profile criminals. He had a fan club that was unofficially associated with his general professional profile, run by a group of psychology, classical literature and fine art somophores, who used their skills to create media celebrating the university god. So, our great and sleep deprived comic artist decided to infiltrate the university and snap a few cheeky photos to get materials for drawing Zhan Yao better. It would be easy, as long as he dressed casually and blended in, he could even get into a class undetected and use his high school psychology to get through a seminar without being caught. Gao Yu was so excited to see Ji Yanxu, that the very first step of his plan was becoming unreasonably hard, and that was just finding the right clothes to wear! If the professor was his destined husband, it would be a terrible second impression to look like a slob. 

The first impression was terrible, tied up fringe and wrinkled clothes not exactly being the look of the season, but he could do better. At the back of his closet was a nice light blue denim shirt, washed out jeans and new hoodie that was reserved for annual meetings with his employers, and that was the most new looking outfit he had. The shirt emphasized his muscular biceps and small waist, the jeans came down to just above his ankles and the combination made him look really cool. A pair of glasses with clear lenses made him seem even more intellectual, so with a spritz of manly perfume and some light hairspray to set his hair, Gao Yu was ready to bag him a cute professor under the guise of being a common student.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/LZubbEKqAhP4DQqG7

(RIP author nim. She died happily because he’s too attractive, and no one could match her even higher standards.)

A group of girls were all gathered at the entrance, and by reading their signs written in big sparkly letters, it was more than obvious they were the Ji Yanxu welcoming party. Led by a photography sophomore, who he had spied on during his WeChat exploration, it was made up of girls, and some guys even, who were dedicated to the man, and that would give the equally smitten Gao Yu a very good cover. He also felt less stalkerish knowing there were people who literally sold notebooks with Yanxu’s face on for other students to buy. The crowd steadily grew bigger, and at exactly 11 am, a sleek black audi pulled up in the teachers parking lot, and lord Pangu did the professor look like a snack today! Dressed in a designer shirt and tie, slim fit black pants and dress shoes, the sight of Yanxu made his heart go back into arrhythmia again, but it felt so good. Only one man had made his heart get dokidoki, and he was in front of him. 

Tu Shan’er gave the lonely and thirsty artist one more gift in the form of a conveniently lost student ID, and Gao Yu, or Kido as Yanxu would have known if he had read the terrible comics section of Webtoon, became a very average psychology student, Cho Jing. Cho Jing went to afternoon classes hoping he would not be called on to answer anything too complicated, because his knowledge of psychology did not extend beyond some internet research, but he was ready to learn more about something else. He dedicated a page in his trusty notebook to a new subject, Ji Yanxu, a very enjoyable and hopefully simple topic, partly to make it look like he was a serious student. The whole class went silent and Gao Yu, doodling a mini professor on his designated page, shot up and joined the gaggle of ooh and romantic sighs. As an artist, most of what Professor Ji was saying sounded like total gibberish, but he was making a great human model, and it was easy to gomost of a class just sketching various angles of his movements. When the class started chattering excitedly again, which was basically an indicator that dream You was doing something important, he finished his side doodle, to see a wooden puzzle box being placed on his desk, and the god sent a match made in heaven standing in front of him. 

Ji Yanxu was used to all of his students paying 1000% attention to him when he was discussing the glorious workings of the mind, but one person was doing the opposite, and never seemed to look up from his notebook. A very handsome young man with intelligent looks should surely be hanging on every word. So when the long awaited time to test each student on if they could open his latest puzzle box, in exchange for a legal and consensual request, and the unsuspecting offender happened to be the first on front last row. The puzzle box was never solved by any of his capable female students, and every year he got away scott free, but he had no idea that the insolent doodler was also a taught puzzle solver. Gao Yu pretended like he was not dying from the professor’s smouldering gaze, which was not very easy when Yanxu’s honey brown eyes bore into his person, and promptly did the least expected thing, and solved the intricate puzzle box as he was obviously meant to. “I have finished Ji Shixiong, do you have something else for me to do?”, he asked politely, expecting a positive reply, or just a careless nod. Ji Yanxu instead seized his notebook and examined the doodles in meticulous detail, and every gay yearning cell was dying from the shame of being exposed.

From the numerous versions of the professor, some in base colours that he had in his bag from habit, and the less modest graphite booty sketches, it was like he was screaming his affections for the other man. In all his years as a comic book artist, nothing so shameless had been drawn, and Ji Yanxu was growing pinker by the booty shot, until he closed the book and parted his beautiful peachy lips, at which the girls all sighed at. “Student 5647, come to my office after class to collect your book, and talk about how you solved the puzzle box.”, the professor commanded simply. The girl next to ‘Cho Jing’ was green with envy, when Gao Yu was panicking in panicked gay, because he was the one entitled to a special request, and he was not ready for that. Being singled out was definitely part of the infiltration plan, he was just going to sneak in, draw lots of important Zhan Yao studies and leave without being noticed.

‘Lucky imposter, getting to talk face to face with Ji Shixiong. I should find a better seat partener that does not steal my Yanxu, hmph.”, she muttered, moving away like he was a plague. It was not his fault that a puzzle box was the way to this tsundere prof’s heart, or that he might be a very attractive gay when he actually tried to look presentable, the women were just not good enough for his aloof dream Yao.

In the bathroom on the way to Ji Yanxu’s office, Gao Yu was busy mussing his hair up a little more, so he seemed more relaxed than he felt, and hopefully made a good deal with the man. On a more serious note, all he wanted was to be close to the professor, and woo him with all the energy and time he had, which were motivated by pure emotions of love, and maybe the need to actually make a good hit in the fresh works competition, or it was back to the gym for that personal trainer offer. Considering that he was a handsome young specimen of twenty seven, a little old but that just meant he was more mature, in excellent physical condition and he could do any job thrown his way, what was there to worry about?

The office was neat, books lined up in alphabetical order and a mini bonsai tree on the desk, but after a class, Ji Yanxu was visibly wilting. “Ji Shixiong, you asked to see me after class.”, he called quietly, thinking he should have stopped by the canteen and picked up a few small snacks to see the man home. 

“Cho Jing, or whoever you are, why did you spend my class doodling me? I would appreciate some honesty after you have lied your way into Jimin university, like I would not notice that one of my star students had no interest in the lesson suddenly, and then started drawing my butt over and over again.”, he replied with a very sexy frown. 

Gao Yu had to admit, when those all seeing eyes bore into him, he was rendered unable to lie, “I am Gao Yu, and your maine coone Qi Bo made us kiss yesterday on the way back from my job. I had to see you again, because I cannot forget you, and I may have fallen for you. Let me stay close you, to woo you!”

The face Ji Yanxu made at the idea of being wooed was indescribable, but he had been looking for a new housekeeper since his friend moved out, and the workload from preparing his lessons was a real pain. If this young man who fancied himself as an artist was that dedicated to him, and could put up with his notoriously awkward behaviour, then the guy was worth indulging. Love was nothing more than a chemical reaction in the body that releases serotonin, the psychology of it was unproven and the emotion was used to make money out of innocent people. “You can be my PA, and if you want to be extra close, my housekeeper. The only thing you need to do is keep me alive, take care of Qi Bo and remind me of my schedule.”, Yanxu offered. The shit eating grin on his face was hidden by the rosey tinted spectacles of love at first sight , and Gao Yu only saw an angel fallen from heaven. 

Senpai had noticed him, and the cartoonist was overjoyed! “Yes Ji Shixiong, when can I start? Give me time and I will be at your aid.”, Gao Yu agreed cheerfully, smiling like there was no tomorrow and that looked really cute even on a big strong man. Ji Yanxu swore that there was something infectious about his smile, because he felt the corners of his own mouth try to turn up in a move of betrayal. 

“I expect you to be at my home by seven in the morning, make coffee and accompany me to classes, then clean my house and have whatever dinner I have asked for ready when I come home. If you can handle it, I might even pay.”, he smirked. 


	3. Thirsty gay becomes housekeeper and PA, but is more like being mother Gao to an overgrown child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the job is by no means the easiest, especially when you have to essentially babysit a stubborn professor and then pretend to be his boyfriend so that his grandpa doesn't make him go on another blind date, but all of these troubles are nothing for the King of all trades Gao Yu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the gay panic song that plays like every time our thirsty gay sees his professor charming- https://youtu.be/CyhKK8z6VUw\
> 
> It's from love is sweet but the song just seems right for a lot of other situations, like me dreaming and possibly thirsting over some particularly handsome Hanyu videos, like miracle. I just listen to the whole album on spotify if anyone wants to listen to the other songs.
> 
> Also, within artistic liberties, I skipped the whole ”remember my name” part because that would be hard to convey in words without being tedious, so we’ve skipped straight to the good part and the HanBing kisses. Rather than spend time learnig his name a million times when he really knows it, Yanxu would much rather get to know Gao Yu's lips while slowly realising he might be very very gay for a certain housekeeping comic artist

At five, because being late would definitely ruin the potential courting period, the handsome cartoonist got up, went for a quick run so he looked buff, did more workout and took the longest shower ever known to man. Gao Yu always put maximum effort into his appearance, even if all his face was destined for was the commute to work, work and the commute home, because everyone loved him for looking like a Maxim model. After meeting Ji Yanxin, he was suddenly aware how slobby his clothes were, and used some of his savings money to go buy some more nice shirts and pants that would more suit the look of a responsible PA at Jimin university, because anything is worth the approving little grunts he received if he wore something just right. The last outfit was perfect, but no one could realistically dress in the same combination of clothes all the time, so he bought some simple jackets and stocked up on plain tees for good measure.

The professor was already making him change, considering that he had not made the time to buy any new clothes in the last three years. Stuff like that made his fake rosey tinted glasses even more rosey, like he was already becoming a model husband. This was definitely getting put into SCI when he got home, as if there was not a chapter of how Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong met that may have featured the _entirely_ _fictional_ Zhan family’s _fictional_ great dane _Qi Bao_. Not that he was literally injecting his own experience into the chapter, but the wide eyed expression on Bai Yutong's face, and Zhan Yao's red cheeks were very accurate this time, compared to the anime cliche reaction every other character had to their first encounter. How could he be inaccurate in SCI, because he now had no excuse to not make the main characters life-like since becoming the glorified life assistant of dream Yao, and seeing him each day? Yangfan would be proud when he handed in the first chapter and it was full of actual romance, he might even give Gao Yu a bonus to let him buy some nicer clothes and bathing products, or money to take Yanxu on a date. Whatever was more important would be prioritized anyway.

Ji Yanxu lived in a beautiful house by the sea, which was a few minutes from the nearest bus stop and clearly custom built by a skilled company, and had every amenity known to man inside. He was living in a modern fairytale with all the latest technology, and had yet to wake Prince charming from his rest. Gao Yu was anticipating all kinds of tempting scenes, including but not limited to the following; Yanxu being in boxers, no top, a too big tee slipping off his shoulder, and the jackpot that was sleeping in the nude. As a person who favoured being natural yet decent, the cartoonist was a sleeping in boxers or workout shorts man, and since no one ever saw him when he woke up, it never mattered. Besides his various fantasies, there was a job to get done, or put plainly, a professor to wake at 7:30, wash up, dress, feed and drive to the university, and a whole lot of wooing before he collapsed in a puddle of romantic goop. “Ji laoshi, I made breakfast and laid out a set of clothes in the bathroom for you. You have classes at 11am with the seniors, then a freshman lecture at 1pm, and a consultation with the homicide chief at 2pm.", he announced, as butler-like as he could without laughing.

A decidedly ruffled, barely recognisable human opened the door. That was the Jimin university heartthrob? Yanxu had his fringe over his eyes, eye bags bigger than a grandma's shopping cart, and a ratty old long t-shirt on, and looked really quite dead. "Coffee first, make it a double espresso with a splash of milk and no sugar. Bread so it will not land me in hospital for a stomach ulcer.", he whispered hoarsely, as he shuffled to the bathroom like a zombie in his t-shirt, probably boxers, and slippers. Gao Yu was horrified, but not deterred, he could make the professor look like a respectable human being! Although, the bigger question was how was the man still alive after living on not enough sleep, too much coffee and some bread for energy? 

After he had drunk his obnoxiously strong coffee, and shoved some bread from a bag found somewhere in the kitchen, prof Ji was more presentable. Something had happened to make his hair less wild until he styled it for the day, his whole person was more aware of his surroundings, and the tempting honey brown eyes were fully open now. The cartoonist was deeply concerned to see that nothing about this abysmal routine felt wrong to Ji Yanxu, and he enjoyed going through the motions of it. "laoshi? Do you-", he was rudely cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Do not call me professor at home, call me Yanxu-Dage, it feels more comfortable at home. Also, the coffee is not strong enough today, brew it longer tomorrow.”, Yanxu requested coldly. The coffee was strong enough to keep Gao Yu awake for a week, but his charge wanted it even more strong? That was something that needed to change about him, but courting plan A called for obedient agreement until they could progress to part B, so he replied appropriately, for the sake of staying on long enough to fix the horrendous habits real life Zhan Yao had, and maybe use the experience as fictional realism for his shou psychologist.

[Here's a mediocre but sexy edit of them in front of a stock photo apartment](https://photos.app.goo.gl/wYFSEPtSDM69gwVNA)

Somewhere in between the internal struggle about how much caffeine his very dedicated prof ran on, and tidying the plate and cup up like a good housekeeper, Ji Yanxu came out the bathroom dressed in the cream sweater, black pants and baby pink coat he had picked out very carefully, to compliment his own outfit of white tee, denim shirt, sandy chinos and baby blue jacket. It was a totally possessive couple move, and the girls in the class would want his blood for making the campus heartthrob seem like he was taken, because the idea would crush their fantasies. Behind the possessive couple clothing agenda was an element of care, because shirts and suit pants were rather dashing to look at but offered little to no protection against the varying temperatures in the university. At some point in his life there must have been other people, or at least one other person who stopped such a promising young man from becoming a self destructive introvert. As long as he continued to keep dream Yao satisfied, maybe Gao Yu could find out why and fix the problem before he was found out for being a low class manhua artist hiding behind a psychology student’s mask.

_ On the off chance that Ji Yanxu fell head over heels in love with him, that would cease to matter, because love conquered any facade. Oh yeah- and that was definitely being put as a piece of philosophical dialogue in SCI.  _

The prof Ji welcome crowd went crazy for his new cosy look, but a few faces turned stormy, well make that a lot of faces, when the similarly dressed guy that had introduced himself as a male fan of Ji Yanxu slipped out the car after, in an annoyingly handsome casual shirt combo. Gao Yu worried about either a fan club or a haters club forming for the strange PA that had appeared, and thought how simple his life could be if people knew the professor was gay, so they lieft him alone, and knew that he claimed already. “Ji laoshi, I will get the materials ready in the classroom, he said politely, then added an extra “See you in there, Da-ge.” to be cheeky and see the pink rise on Yanxu’s cheeks. He could swear a girl fainted, too shocked at the very idea that the campus hotshot could be interested in boys rather than their gaggle of females, then again, you had to break a few eggs to make an omelette. 

The class went smoothly, and for a man who knew nothing about higher level psychology, Gao Yu thought he did quite well to not stick out as a total dunce among just under a hundred actual students. He just handed out lesson materials, slipped to the room and drew the rest of the class away like he was not doodling Ji Yanxu's ass constantly, and then had sporadic moments of trying to capture a certain facial expression when the professor was particularly attractive. The annoying job of being a film extra in that cheap costume drama had clearly paid off, because he was a great actor now. Ji Yanxu could handle a class of giggling girls, fanboys and your average uni nerds, so it was super easy to get through the actual TA part of the job offered, but trying to get through to his stubborn master in terms of very normal activities was so painful, he wanted to commit not alive until he reminded himself of their happy and rich future. After the world saw how real the romance was between the complex characters of Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, they would hail Kido as the best boys love artist ever, and he could ride into the sunset with Ji Yanxu and his beautiful lips to a life of love, maybe some sex, and til death tear us apart marriage. That was if the silly git did not die from neglect before he was in love.

“Yanxu Da-ge, I thought you looked pale this morning and put on makeup in the bathroom while I cleaned up to hide the sleeplessness, but hiding a low fever is something else! You took old antipyretic pills from the medicine cabinet and they just wore off in front of your class, do you have any idea how worried those girls in the front row were when you started swaying around? Aiyo, how will I face my ancestors knowing I did such a bad job at my one job, curse you Yanxu.”, Gao Yu whined. The day was going so well, what could go wrong after having hot prof nearly collapse with a fever, meet his grandad while his sick man was half asleep on the staff room couch and need to be a fake boyfriend when Yanxu had not even come out as bisexual to anyone?

It turned out that when the situation is bad, the worst thought is to contemplate how it could be even more awful. That was because, right after Gao Yu had found a blanket from a female staff member and settled the professor down to rest until he had a great plan to solve the hot, man sized issue, an old man came in. The amount of good luck Tu'er Shen had blessed him with to get the housekeeper job was clearly being paid for now. Meeting the family was usually reserved until the happy couple was at the point in their relationship that it was certain no sudden breaking up would happen, but he and Ji Yanxu was not even a consenting wooing victim. 

Old man Ji, also called Yanmu or Yeye by the university staff, came in about ten minutes after his grandson fell asleep on the couch and to scrutinize the well dressed young man trending to beautiful Xu-Er. The first thing he saw was a soft mop of obsidian hair and sky blue jacket, and the infrared thermometer on the table. someone was diligently caring for his little professor, and when the man turned around, he got a good look at his face. Gao Yu was internally panicking because no matter who the old man was, his secret might be leaked for good! Luckily, or just a bit luckier, grandpa Ji was more happy to get to know who was being such an angel to the clearly ill professor, and if there was one thing the cartoonist could do without fail, it was to completely bullshit through a difficult situation. He was able to convince the senior that he was a psychology major, which was admittedly a substantial lie because he was really a comic book artist, very much not underage despite how young he looked, and the very truthful fact that his grandfather used to play with puzzle boxes and that was how he got the permission to carry out his special request. The biggest falsehood was being reserved for emergencies only, being the slightly unbelievable relationship lie that was made up when Ji yeye had started talking about how Xu-Er needed a girl to take care of him. 

Ji Yanmu was disappointed to find a knocked out grandson in the faculty staff room, but the delightful young Gao Yu was so polite and like him in personality, his initial reason for visiting was almost forgotten. Not one to beat about the bush, or how would the family be so great at this point, he gave a light whack to Yanxu’s dangling left leg with his carved bamboo cane to wake him up, and carelessly made the following announcement, “I have a blind date for you tomorrow, it seems time you got another young lady to make sure you see old age. Unless you have another relationship going on, you should be there.” The professor was still bleary eyed, but the fear of having to put up with another woman made him wake really quick. 

“Yeye, my boyfriend is right here. I worked out that I liked men instead of women when I ran into Yu-Er, and he tries really hard to keep me healthy, but I make it hard for him. He is the one for me, even though he is a man.”, Ji Yanxu protested suddenly, grabbing the surprised cartoonist for an impromptu hug. Eternally single and failing comic book artist Kido had hoped for a boyfriend, not like this though, claimed by a Zhan Yao look alike who he had known for two days and a surprise kiss. Although he would not complain, because to prove that they were boyfriends, mr cold psychology professor had been forced into initiating physical contact and calling him by name with endearments of love. That would make a great third chapter in SCI, possibly where Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were mistaken as being in a relationship by some unfortunate incident and it was easier to go along with the play than argue the truth. Boyfriend rights also gave him the ability to herd the stubborn idiot into bed and feed him medicine, if grandpa agreed. 

Grandpa Ji was a little bit astonished that his precious grandson was suddenly gay, yet after all the failed blind dates there must have been a reason to reject rich young ladies likes his fine picks, so liking the opposite sex was not impossible. "Ah Xu-Er, Yeye accepts this new grandson. I think he will do you good, you need to experience more life outside academia, so now I know that I want you and Yu-Er should come to my birthday party tomorrow. A famous psychology lecturer is coming and thinks your last paper on schizophrenia was amazing.", he replied calmly. No one could refuse meeting another fellow career freak to discuss more work, especially his academia loving grandchild. Yanxu was powerless to disagree, with the fever, contemplation of his pretend relationship and excited of speaking to another famous psychology lecturer, and he had to agree. Gao Yu could fix him up enough to attend a party, and then drag his sorry ass back home to bed, in exchange for being able to stay the night. A zolpidem would make sure the fever was slept off mostly and restore his energy, which was necessary for daily survival. 

Grandpa Ji left an hour after he had unknowingly wreaked havoc, and the first thing new boyfriend Yu-Er did was take Ji Yanxu down to the car, put him comfortably in the passenger seat with the seatbelt and the blanket, and drive back before anyone else could interrupt him . If anyone wanted a half useful professor, he needed to have an uninterrupted twelve hours of sleep, and if his thirsty ass was the eligible one, it had to be done. Driving the perfectly glossed car was like heaven, and the feather light weight of prince charming was no problem for super fit Gao Yu, but the actual getting into bed was looking to be hard. He did not know if it was hard as a whole, or when he broke down the process into steps, steps that included stripping hot stuff Yanxu, shoving the idiot in the shower and re-dressing him without dying, but that sounded hard. Not only was stripping a dead weight difficult, yet another very awkward thing was hard. It was a miracle that allowed him to finish the task and collapse in the living room before something else happened. 

Before Yanxu fell asleep from the antipyretics, he felt his heart warm up at the sight of Gao Yu doing what had not been done for many years, taking care of him. Since several years ago, he had been taking the pills by himself and sleeping through the worst of the fever until it was bearable to continue life again, so waking up in bed and free from sweat was a nice change. More so was the loving expression the man had, even as he humbly sponged the professor’s hot forehead with his nice shirt sleeves in the car back to his home. Despite the sudden appearance of the doodling and skilfully lying student, having someone to follow him around and tend to his every whim was strangely pleasant. Also, Gao Yu did have a very handsome face, and the way he hung onto every syllable without blinking when Yanxu was talking was so cute. Wait- a respected man like professor Ji, who thought that love had no psychological basis except chemical changes, would never say that a sheep like follower was cute! That must be the fever talking, and the arrhythmia was clearly from the surprise of having to lie to yeye, nothing would come of such primal emotions. 


	4. Shocked gay becomes plus one for a fancy psychology event, doesn't really understand much but hot prof looks good in a tux (Author doesn’t understand much either, but likes Hanyu too much to stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Yamnu Yeye's mansion should have been fine, and the most awkward situation to encounter should have been a too eager woman , but even after preparing everything, stupid and infuriatingly common sensless Ji Yanxu manges to mess it up. Gao Yu to be fair, was completely ready after a fresh haircut and fancy suit that made the ladies and lads swoon, yet a passed out fake boyfriend in a party of snobby business asscociates was not his idea of fun. 
> 
> Meanwhile Yanmu Yeye is just going with it, and is genuinely convinced that his grandson and his PA are truly in love. Funny enough, there is something more than comradery brewing behind the acting, becasue a sexy man like Kido is hard for even stoic professor Ji to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs audibly* It's the first chapter of the gracious pda HanBing agenda, in which I try to do the opposite of the tv show i can't continue watching, and get on with the good bits, like loving butt groping and kisses. I do believe that considering this is the first part of the agenda, they will definitely end up in bed before marriage, and Gao Yu will send up with an obscenely large penis or something ridiculous.
> 
> He ends up naked next chapter, at least for a little bit and Yanxu starts to get the gay, as we all would....

Even though he had not been home to get a change of clothes or his usual skin products, the cartoonist managed to find enough spare towels to shower before falling asleep on the surprisingly comfortable couch for the night. One of an artists skills was to fall asleep anywhere between jobs, and Ji Yanxu’s couch was one of the most comfortable overnight naps Gao Yu had taken, and the spare clothes to pic from were excellent quality. Unfortunately, the professor was awake before him, even though the night fever pills should have him knocked out, and was embarking on a quest for his usual terrible breakfast of coffee and bread when his housekeeper was awoken by the noise of shuffling around the kitchen. “Yanxu-dage! You should have got me up if you were hungry, there should be some overnight oats in the fridge ready to eat, and that will be much more nutritious than caffeine and bread. Have you checked your temperature, yeye invited you to the party but if you are sick he will understand-mhm.”, he tried to say. The brazen psychology professor had kissed him, and besides his lips feeling really nice despite the fact that anyone else would have rather unpleasant lips in the morning, his second kiss had been used to shut him up.

The tragic lack of romantic cause was a slight upset, but the reality remained that he had been kissed without having physics involved, and it was good enough for a fake boyfriend. It was fairly certain that Yanmu Yeye would expose them in his immense joy, and fake kissing would be a good start, along with a few practised pet names to show off. First of all though, the handsome cartoon artist would need a suit to attend a Ji patriarch party, because even the smart outfit in the laundry was too casual for being a prevalent psychologists boyfriend, and where there was a rich young master, there would be a tailor and a bank account. “Xu-Er, have you got a suit I can borrow for the event? People would never accept a boyfriend less dressed than you, and might still offer their daughters, and sons now as potential partners. ” Gao Yu asked boldly, purposely suggesting something that would make Ji Yanxu want to play the facade out well. As long as people thought he was in a relationship, the chance of being harassed was significantly lower, and the cost of lending or having to buy a suit seemed meagre compared to the reaped benefits.

“We can drop by the shopping complex and get a ready made suit, someone should have the right size, and then go straight to the party from here. I did rope you in as a fake boyfriend after all, the least I can do is give you a simple suit for the trouble.”, Yanxu replied indifferently. Honestly, if his face and physique was not consistent with his dream shou Zhan Yao, he could not put up with such an insufferable brat. Just because he had a high IQ and came from a good family did not make a member of the Ji family any better than a Gao family member, despite the only known Gao in the situation being a struggling comic artist, who was depending on an entirely nonsensical boy’s love novel to boost his career, which was pretty popular for a starting comic on the ratings. If SCI went national, then the cartoonist would have to come straight about what he had been doing among the housekeeper and PA duties that Yanxu thought he was solely responsible for. However, such a small confession could wait, because Gao Yu had a rich fool to rob for a new suit.

Shopping on the expensive side of the shopping centre was a poor man’s dream! A simple tee could be made from a much more pleasant material, and yet the huge price tag was worth it. Yanxu’s favourite suit fitting store, right after the hairdresser where the housekeeper paid for a more tidy haircut, was surprisingly one of the slightly less expensive ones, with a good range of different cuts to choose from. Since a spoiled young master like Xu-Er most likely had a traditional black or navy three piece with bow tie, it would be more fashionable to go for a more relaxed yet smart look. Therefore, the very mature twenty something year old man decided on a grey check three piece, with a pair of new leather shoes and no tie of any kind. It was sexy, and the kind of smart sexy that would convince the world that he was the right man for an accomplished professor like Ji Yanxu. “Wow! So handsome Gao xiansheng, do you have a girlfriend at the moment?”, the shameless shop assistant asked excitedly, with a bright red face full of makeup. Gao Yu felt a little repulsed by the eagerness at which this girl was ready to be his girlfriend, and even if he was not gay, it was certain no one would like this type of female companion.

[SEXY SUIT HANYU](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NvNNujfRb7KNeAnR8)

Ji Yanxu felt his new arrhythmia start when his housekeeper walked out in the suit, and it continued as the shop assistant straight out flirted with the man who was his fake boyfriend, not this bitches. They had agreed on base rules for the party or any public situation earlier before going to the shopping centre, including what physical affection was appropriate between two actual strangers pretending to be intimately acquainted. Comfortable and necessary romantic gestures such as hand holding, a quick kiss, hugging and pet names, specifically Xu-Er for calling Yanxu and Yu-Er when talking to or about Gao Yu. The kisses were enjoyable, and the game of giving the most surprising smooches to his pretend partner was really fun, like the kiss to shut him up warbling. That was also when his heart went dokidoki, and the feeling was becoming addictive, but seeing a lower class specimen flirt was making the professor angry. Such occasions called for the emergency measure, when the relationship was in danger or if they would be normally expected to react in a possesive way, and the emergency measure was the one and only sexy ass grope.

Gao Yu had been having a lot of shocks in the last few days, but having the usually cold and reserved laoshi grope his butt was the biggest shock of his life. There was an intensely yearning gaze in his eyes, and for a moment, he forgot that they were not actually boyfriends. His reaction was to blush, and when he came back to earth, he was the one to smooch Yanxu, then wrapped his arm round the small waist for extra flair. The assistant looked so pink, she could have been a dragon fruit in human disguise under the white foundation, but the overly passionate affection clearly gave the right message, because she turned away and quickly found a garment bag to put the suit in. “Gao xiansheng, you can change out of the suit and cover the hanger with this bag, and then I will take the payment. “, she said, embarassed to the max. Ji Yanxu and his fake boyfriend smirked devilishly at each other, alas, time was of the essence after their acting, and there was little time to spare for discussion. The rich master paid for the suit, while the hot and bothered cartoonist changed back into the small tee and sweatpants he was borrowing from his boss.

In the car home, there was a common subject of thought between both men, the subject being how good each other’s butt felt. Ji Yanxu had a soft, fleshy butt that was very squishy despite the size of it, probably a side effect of working a largely stationary job in academics, but hot prof had been given the honour of being allowed to touch such a firm, round ass toned by numerous hours of exercise. If he had not started out with the inkling that he might actually be 100% gay, the inkling had now taken up permenant residence in his brain. Gao Yu had thought that spontaneously initiating public affection would be uncomfortable and awkward, yet the shop act was very easy and not that bothering, likely due to the long boundary discussion. The party was in an hour and a half, which left enough time to wash up, dress and get to Yanmu yeye’s mansion with time to spare, and time to mull over the emergency plans again. Butt groping was not going to please a crowd of determined middle aged women eager to marry their daughter off to the richest suitor, so a more formal plan was necessary.

At the condo, Ji Yanxu went into his personal bathroom, carrying an opaque garment bag that was evidently his suit for the night and did not come out for an hour, doing lord pangu knows what in the bathroom. The comic artist had a quick shower and made sure to do an equally seductive hair style, what ended up as a very average cut with a more manageable fringe, then put on the beautifully expensive suit. The fabric was smooth against his skin, and the cut flattered his hard maintained gym body, basically meaning there was no way anyone could resist staring at him, and that he had successfully talked his way into getting someone to buy him a suit that would be beyond his budget. Bai Yutong would definitely have a suit like his in white, along with the gratuitous pda in the fictional suit store with the fictional annoyance of a shop assistant leading to sudden romancing. Except his characters were really in love, and it was not all part of a diabolical scheme.

Yanxu was finished grooming after three quarters of an hour, in a very boring navy suit and tie ensemble, but it wrapped around his lithe figure perfectly to be something more than boring. His hair was slicked back with gel, and a pair of scholarly glasses perched on his nose made the professor look very distinguished. “Xu-Er, you look nice like that. Have you taken the second dose of antipyretics for the day, and remember to refrain from alcohol at the party.”, Gao Yu struggled to say, mind distracted by the contrasting milky skin of his throat.  
“Yu-Er, do I have a fake boyfriend or a mother? I will take them in a minute, but Yeye’s driver will pick us up soon and I make the assumption that shoes are required to attend a function no matter how handsome one is, that naturally includes yourself.”, he answered, almost whining like a small child. The man made a good point, and because he had been complemented, he willingly went to lace his new dress shoes up while Yanxu took his pills.

[CUTE LIL YANXU IN SUIT](https://photos.app.goo.gl/BEgQ8UErDtCHMnom9)

There was something off about the professor in the car, and Gao Yu was worried that either his fever was bad again, or he was having an unhealthy amount of anxiety about the party, but then again, Yanxu could just be a bit tired and having a short nap. His job was to ensure that the young prodigy reached old age, keep the scary aunties away by pretending to be his lifetime partner and on his own part, make sure he made SCI the best comic possible, then rise to the top of the comic market like he wanted to since he started as a small fry. Yangfan had been in contact with him about the proposed first chapter of SCI, and needless to say, the response was a good one, more specifically, a fatherly lament that little Kido was becoming a man and learning the ways of love first hand. His comic boss was so nice, so he did not shoot back a snarky message that he was all of twenty seven years old and knew how to do pretty much anything besides love, and he instead sent the other two chapters required to enter the fresh works competition like a good employee, who was not mildly incensed about being called little.

Although he was a shorter man than the other manly men who went to his gym, Gao Yu was powerful without height, he had naturally developed a pet peeve about it over the years, as he proudly held the record for weightlifting and running among the gym men. There was no reason, besides his true career, for people to not believe that he was a match for the young master of psychology when on appearance he seemed a mature man. Yanmu yeye’s mansion, the ancestral family home, was coming into view from the tinted windows, and the sprawling estate was slightly intimidating, with the huge house, surrounding gardens and sports cars lined up on the driveway. If that was the transport of the guests, then what was the state of their bank accounts and general attitude like?

Their driver stopped the car by a shiny white lamborghini, and opened the doors with a button in the front like a boss. Ji Yanxu motioned for Gao Yu to come over to his side of the car, and then they walked into the reception hall as if the cartoonist and the psychologist were genuine rich snobs, but the amount of weight Yanxu was putting on his fake boyfriend was more than necessary to walk linked together. “Xu-Er? Are you about to collapse, you can barely stay upright or awake!”, he asked urgently, pulling the professor aside into an empty side room. To a curious passer by, it merely looked like a romantic kabedon, with the shou pushed up against the wall by the strong and sensual gong, which was a great accidental cover for what was actually going on.

“Yu-Er, you will have to draw on whatever acting you know, because we need to get to a couch or bed soon. I must have taken two of my sleeping pills without checking the labels on the fever and Zolpidem bottles, and in, say ten minutes I will just sleep. In the meantime, we need to cross this ballroom full of nosy people and buy time to slip away and hide me, Yeye can guide you on the guests after.”, he explained quietly. If there was not enough expectations a simple artist like the thirsty Gao Yu, he might have just thrown Yanxu on a couch and legged it out the back door, but he had been involved in some extra acting when a historical drama was in the area, and more fortunately, his extra role had to dramatically carry a woman through a crowd for a doctor. The damsel in distress that day, and the current situation was suspiciously alike, yet that did mean it would be fairly easy to do without exerting himself too much to socialise on his fake boyfriend’s behalf.

“I am sure I can manage that, but do play along if someone asks any questions and carry out plan K, plan F is for absolute emergencies.”, he replied, picking up all six feet of the gangly professor into his arms like he was carrying a princess. Ji Yanxu was very princess-like in that way, with his long eyelashes, untouched milk skin and plump rose lips, and the very concept of incredibly romantic this would look was making the cartoonists arrhythmia start up again. The same arrhythmia he got every time he did anything close to Yanxu, like the kisses, the marvellous butt grope and ordinary cuddling, which really should be checked at a doctor some other time. He had a Prince and his silly mistake to hide first, then a court to please.

Yanmu had been expecting his grandson, and his new handsome grandson, to waltz in like the image of the serene couple and start talking about how they met, what the plans for their future were and all that happy chat, not to see a suited boyfriend sneak through carrying precious Xu-Er. Knowing in his heart that there was surely an explanation for the strange behaviour, he carried on making small talk with the sponsor of his architecture company and his wife Qi Nian. Yanxu was always a little bit weaker out of all the descendants of the Ji, and it comforted the old man to at least know there was someone willing to bear the burden of his fragile health.

Plonked on a long, clearly antique couch with a light blanket draped over him, Ji Yanxu was a male, Chinese, and probably gay if he actually felt comfortable doing half of the agreed pda, version of sleeping beauty. Such a pretty man deserved to lay on the centuries old couch draped in silk, while his loyal subjects arranged the country affairs in his stead, but the sleeping beauty was only a small part of an illusion in which everyone mattered. Even a faking boyfriend masquerading as a skilled lover had to play socialite and delicately sip champagne.

Gao Yu left Yanxu in the lounge on the second left from the ballroom, and found Yanmu yeye waiting for him with a flute of tinted red liquid, presumably wine. “Grandson in law, what happened to Xu-Er? You will have to greet on his behalf, and I can try and point out who is more important to speak to. Just tell them all the juicy deets about how my precious grandson met you, and I am sure there will be a mighty engagement ceremony coming up when Yanxu is ready to pledge his life to you.”, he said, like he had not just assumed that the romance would end in marriage. The cartoonist nearly choked on the sweet tasting alcohol, yet he and the psychologist had been prepared for this as a potential question, with a pair of cheap promise rings from the same five store Gao Yu got his last lot of new clothes at, they had each slipped a sterling silver ring into the left pockets of their suits to put on in case of the middle aged mothers and greedy daughter.  
“I will try my best yeye, please guide me. Xu-Er is resting since his fever got worse when we were in the car, but he took medicine and will be better soon.“, he bowed politely. The silver and tungsten band from the budget jewellery counter was glinting in the light on his ring finger like a magical woman repellent, and made Yanmu smile at the little signs that his son was loved.

Two and a half hours in, and poor introvert Gao Yu was struggling to cope with all the rich and famous associates who were seriously testing his lying skills by asking more and more details about his life with his ‘boyfriend’ who had only really lived partly with him for a few days, Yanxu had not even seen the house share he lived in with a mystery roommate and drew comics of varying quality on his laptop that miraculously survived all the abuse it had to take. In his best lies, he and the professor had met at a seminar at Jimin university when Gao Yu was a freshman in psychology, fell in love because of the overwhelming attraction between them, and to top the ridiculous tale off, they had been living together for a year and considering an intimate marriage abroad. All of which was a total load of bullshit, but it was working to convince the rich middle aged aunties that young Ji was in good hands and seriously considering a future with the suddenly appearing and very convincing man in the grey suit. Some of the married young ladies were caught staring at the cartoonist in his suit, then someone would gently point out the promise ring and glaring difference in sexuality, like he planned to happen if anyone was interested. Yanmu was happy enough to have a grandson there, like it was hard for the old man to find a member of the newest generation to show up for such events.

At six pm, it was dark, getting cold even in the humid southern climate, and a certain lying cartoonist had a fake boyfriend to cart home after hours of pretending to live a false life that was entirely made up, or a rather embellished version of the truth to be fair. The professor was pacing around the lounge he had been left in when he was found, and Yanxu only took the courtesy to apologize to his grandfather and bid him goodnight, before he sped off to the car and took the already confused Gao Yu with him. He had sedatives in his blood still and did not trust himself to drive, therefore the keys to the Audi, the same car that he could swear was left at the apartment when they left with the chauffeur, were tossed at the latter and nearly hit him in the balls because the other man's aim was so bad, but the exhausted introvert was too tired to argue. Before the crazy solo party, he had pulled an unintended all-nighter to finish the chapters, and start the storyboard for the next few, so a mysterious sleeping beauty was not welcome at the moment. "Yanxu da-ge, can I stay over again and go home tomorrow after I cook your dinner like usual?", he asked tiredly.

To his great surprise, the cold and formal Ji Yanxu who seemed more traditional in his relationship ideals, turned around and started talking about how they should just share his apartment until the need to be so close dies down. "Yu-Er, you can have the spare bedroom as your room, and there will be plenty of space in there to put clothes and personal effects away neatly. Also, if anyone comes round, the fake boyfriend act will be more convincing, you save money on traveling to my house and back, and you would not have to get up so early to wake me and make my breakfast. Do you accept my offer, or feel happier at your apartment?", the sly professor proposed. Almost as if the cartoonist could reasonably refuse his offer, when the travel was costing more than his lunch bill for work, and his shared apartment had any chance of winning against the posh guest room of Yanxu's home!

"Yes Xu-Er, I humbly accept your invitation. At least I will not have to borrow any more clothes from you once I have mine, though I might need a hand moving my stuff here. Could you give me a lift with one of the bigger cars tomorrow after I speak to my landlady and pack what I have up?", Gao Yu agreed. He wanted to strip, shower and bury himself in the comfy guest bed first, then actually think about moving in, but life had decided that he would make the decision even if he was mildly insane from lack of sleep.

Ji Yanxu was playing with fire, but in the name of working out the cause of his rapid onset arrhythmia, he wanted to observe how his body reacted to being at different increments of space away from his housekeeping fake boyfriend. The dokidoki always started when the other man either interacted with him or talked directly to him, so seeing the effects of having Gao Yu close would be interesting. They might learn more about each other, and although it made Yanxu shocked to entertain the concept, maybe fall in love for real!

The last thing the exhausted cartoonist remembered doing after somehow parking the black audi properly in the garage was go to the guest bathroom, was stripping all the clothes he had on, throwing the suit and anything else that was on in the laundry basket, and having the fastest shower known to mankind because he was too bloody tired to have a fussy shower where he actually washed his hair or dried off before crashing into bed. Little did he think that crawling into bed as naked as the day he was born would end up being very awkward in the morning, but as a constantly multitasking member of the human race, Gao Yu had done much worse than sleep wet and naked. Once he woke up in the company toilets fully clothed using the lid as a pillow, and Yufeng had found him when the cleaners complained a cubicle was locked, so at least he had washed up, taken his clothes off like he should do, and had located an actual bed to hibernate in.

Ji Yanxu had failed to mention at all that he was unable to sleep. It seemed like a great idea to just not say, even though he had just invited his boyfriend to move in with no knowledge of his terrible insomnia, and not take any more zolpidem after his near disastrous mix up with the antipyretic.. This did mean he would possibly fall asleep regardless of the lack of medication, but he was at a significantly increased chance of sleepwalking, which was not a problem usually because there was no one to disturb.

However, this would definitely cause an embarrassing misunderstanding, because lord Pangu and Tu'Er Shen were conspiring to make the two fake lovers become real lovers faster than the natural process, and what better way than to sleep together?


	5. And then they were roommates with fake benefits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fake boyfriend antics, but his time Yanxu discovers that he really likes to cuddle Gao Yu's bicep, even if he was sleeping naked. It's one of many risqué moments that happened to wake themselves in this story.
> 
> Also Yanxu opens up about Ji Long, his insomnia, and things get better.
> 
> *This chapter was proudly sponsored by cheap sugar free cherryade, the Gao Hanyu tag on tiktok, and turkey flavoured chips.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me six years ago: Nah I don’t ever want to be one of those authors that basically write self satisfying porn, it’s all about the feelings in fanfiction.
> 
> Now: How many times can I discreetly reference Hanyu’s fictional (or maybe not) wonder dick and god bod without actually writing pure porn?
> 
> Basically, I try really hard not to make them have sleep sex and instead it comes out as Hanyu appreciation. It’s getting further away from “be with you” because I can't watch that sop anymore and occasionally skip watch to steal romantic ideas, and Yanxu is having a whole lotta dirty thoughts about his fake boyfriend.

There was something in his bed. It did not take a genius to realise that the thing in the guest bed was alive, but the size of it puzzled Gao Yu, because he felt more space was taken up than if Qi Bao had jumped up, yet he still had loads of room. Qi Bao liked to curl up on the bed when he left the door open, and it was quite nice to feel the rhythmic purrs and the warmth of the huge cat through the night, so if it was the cat, it did not bother him. However, when he pushed the covers off and opened his eyes properly, it was none other than his technically roommate, professor Ji Yanxu, clinging to his naked body like a sloth does to the tree branch when they sleep. Except this big sloth had found a very awkward branch to hug! Never again would the single sloth pole sleep in anything less than pants as long as he lived with the clingy insomniac, or their fake relationship might get real.

Yanxu had finally gone to sleep without the aid of his pills, but foolishly had not been prepared for sleeping terror Xu-Er to ruin the peace of his natural sleep, and his comrade in lying Gao Yu. In the middle of the night, when everyone was sound asleep and extremely unaware of anything, he had sleep walked right into the guest bedroom, following the scent of labdanum and cedarwood that seemed to define the other man, masculine yet sophisticated. Then he proceeded to cling on his right bicep and literally curl around the naked torso and thick thighs without realising that there was nothing in between their bodies except the psychologists thin linen pants and shirt, because the warmth and muscly temptation was too much to ignore in his inebriated state. Even when he woke up from the sunlight coming in the floor to ceiling windows, he had to admire the taunt muscles and line of fine dark hair that disappeared like a tease beneath the sheets covering his lower half. In stark contrast with the unrefined sexuality of his body, the new short haircut and freedom of sleep had relaxed the faint wrinkles on his forehead and gave him a look of childish innocence.

“Yanxu, no, Xu-Er, can you get up please? I need to use the bathroom and then get ready to negotiate with my landlord, because you want me to move in, and I really should call my boss to change the address on the company contact list. An ordinary man needs to do more than think about something for it to follow through, we cannot all be like you and yeye.”, Gao Yu pleaded, feeling the day creep away while he laid there naked under the bed sloth. He really needed to talk to his landlady, and while it would not take long to pack everything since he stored his possessions in boxes as a regular method of organisation, but what he could not say as that he had to drop by work and check if he was losing his job or not this fresh work competition. The comic had been submitted, and if the judges did not find Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao as charming as he thought, then Kido was done for and it was back to the gym as a personal trainer or full time housekeeping for Yanxu to pay the bills. One of the good things about moving in was that he would not have to spend his savings on rent when he failed to earn enough on comics, since his wage could be given back as rent if necessary. The relief when the professor took his cuddling self off him and left to use his own shower was sizable, and the poor cartoonist wondered if he should reconsider keeping his share in the apartment, for the sake of hiding his impressive virgin body from the sleepy wolf. 

That did not necessarily mean that he was against exposing himself, but maybe when he knew a bit more about Yanxu and his requirements for intimacy. These things did need a lot more talking than the small bit they had done when making the plans for faking a relationship. 

After nicely force feeding the stubborn professor some sweet congee to ease the strain of the super strong espresso he insisted on drinking with breakfast, even though Gao Yu had been keeping the fridge stocked with fresh juice, milk and fruit tea since he was allowed to do the grocery shopping, the cartoonist took a car for his stuff as Yanxu’s kind offer indicated. He would have liked to take the audi, but there might not have been enough room to fit a person’s entire belongings in the boot and back seats of that particularly low car, so the range rover that cost more than a penthouse would have to do. The car went beautifully along the roads, even the holey roads where his house share was, and it only took twenty minutes from the coastal apartment to reach his home. That was the easy part, especially when the greedy landlady was going to try and take another month’s rent at least for daring to move out from the small house, and for the briefest second, Gao Yu wished bold and imposing Ji Yanxu was there to back him up against her. 

Lan Ju was definitely trying to squeeze every penny out of him, because the grumpy landlady wanted the rest of the six months rent he should have paid under the loose contract he signed a year ago. “Lan-zunjia, I have not got that much money, and the contract was loosely worded that the rent would be paid on a monthly basis depending on how long we live here. My new boss said I could live with him to save money on travel, so please let me move today and you can get a richer tennant to live in my room.”, he begged. The brief longing to have some friendly backup was now a cry for help, or he would lose all the savings he ever built up on rent he should not have to pay, and somehow, lord Caishen gave him an instant answer, the man, the myth, the legend, it was Ji Yanxu! The sight of his bulging wallet and car keys made Gao Yu want to hug him, but he had to save his wallet first. 

“Lan Furen, this is my boyfriend here. If you have money problems with him, you can take it up with my lawyer and we will see you in court, or you can take this as payment and help my Yu-Er move out like a good landlady would.”, the professor announced, as he carried out plan K. During their supposedly regular embrace, the cartoonist thought of how often plan K was used as a measure of distracting any situation and proving their relationship, but it was getting more and more pleasurable to kiss Yanxu, because his lips were so nice to the touch and his technique was becoming better each day. Bossy Lan Ju, as everyone else was who saw them pull the kiss strategy, was gobsmacked, and when the keys to the car Ji Yanxu had been driving were thrown into her open hands, the greedy woman's eyes grew impossibly large. It was the key to a Red Porsche Cayenne, and if you looked out, the car was parked by the range rover on the street! This man was one to impress, not offend, and if lonely and poor Gao Yu had managed to bag him, then by extension he was not to be offended, with such a powerful man at his side. Not only was he powerful, but he had enough power to throw about for meagre issues with some cheap rent and leave a car to settle the balance.

"Gao xiansheng, please let me know if I can help you pack, and do not worry about the rent. This old woman did not realise her greed, and apologizes.", she replied sheepishly, bowing at the waist and leaving the room very quickly. Pulling away from his grinning 'boyfriend', Gao Yu pouted. He wanted to prove that he could handle life without a master to help constantly, but lately it was just too easy to let money or intimidation solve any troubles and he figured it was better to just accept the generous aid when he could. With his car gone, Yanxu had nothing better to do than pack up with the cartoonist and speed the process of putting all the lids on the storage boxes, fold the clothes into cardboard boxes he bought with him in the jeep, and leave the room tidy for the next unfortunate soul to be poached by Lan Ju for extortionate rent price.   
"Um, thank you for dealing with my landlady Xu-Er, I hope you will not regret giving that car away though. It looked really expensive and rare to find.", Gao Yu said shyly. The words were genuine for once, because no one else had come to his rescue like that before, since his grandma died and his parents decided he was not their son, as long as he was gay and set on being a comic artist. 

Yanxu laughed, so the car was clearly not that precious, "Ah, to be as naïve as you. That Porsche Cayenne was a new model that one of my rich aunties gave me for my birthday in the hopes I would find a wife and fill the car with new Ji children, and I hated it. I prefer vintage cars with more style than a family estate car any man can own, so just think of it as me shedding a burden, so my aunt will never ask again after the car is gone and Yeye tells everyone about my upcoming engagement to a handsome young man.", he explained. Gao Yu did look to see if he was actually lying, but true to his words, the burden of the ill meaning gift bag taken a few years off his face, and Ji Yanxu was genuinely happy to embrace the perks of his wealthy life again without the pressure to have a family. That made the short artist smile, knowing he had enabled the expectation laden man to shed some of them, and try a new lifestyle where no one would chase him.  
"I'm glad you feel better, but all of my boxes are ready to stack up and move, so we should get out of here before the day runs away. We could get take away for lunch and then have snacks later, would you like that? My treat if you do.", the pink cartoonist suggested kindly. 

Yanxu did want take away, was more than happy to take turns going out to the range rover with boxes while one person remained with the car, and took the opportunity to key the car he had just given away like he had wanted to do to the shiny red paintwork all along. While he was packing up boxes, he noticed lots of different drawing supplies, and since his roommate had not told the truth about his job and never had to physically go to work, he was making a rough guess it was to do with some kind of work from home art. They were settled in the car, finally ready to set off for Yanxu's apartment with all of the cheap possessions in tow, when Gao Yu's battered phone rang and the other man was visibly panicking, probably because the caller ID was laoban. "Wei? Yangfan da-ge, what do you mean by needing to come to a meeting right now, I am with someone and they would have to come too. Okay, we can be there in five minutes for the director, see you there.", he answered breathlessly. 

"Gao Yu, what am I getting into here? You can tell me now we are literally moving in together, or there is a fairly good chance I will find out by accident.", Yanxu enquired, his signature Cheshire cat smirk on that beautiful face. The cartoonist was going to have to come clean about his work, but he needed to get to hit5 in a few minutes or he was going to miss the directors meeting, so he used his great secret skill, from the brief stint of racing for money, before he put his foot down, he made sure to warn his companion. "I was once a guest race driver for the good pay and won several titles, so brace yourself professor Ji, for the husky.", he explained very briefly, as the horrifically wide eyes of the calm and steady professor widened. There was clearly a lot he did not know about the handsome and agreeable wannabe lover he had taken on as a partner in crime, starting with when and how was it legal to hurtle along the road in a medium sized suv at 60mph, but that could wait until they stopped going fast enough to cause a major accident. Gao Yu was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, with his tough muscle body hid under cheap and ill fitting clothes, and his alarming knowledge of both the rich, poor and adrenaline fueled life, and he was a wolf that Yanxu wanted to know more about. 

True to his word, both failing comic artist and psychology man arrived at a shiny looking building that boasted a large and brightly illuminated sign of Hit5 comics and with a minute to spare. Yanxu got dragged out the car, into the building and up a flight of stairs, and he was not even recovered from the car ride down the thankfully abandoned roads to get there! No matter how good a housekeeper and caretaker, this surprising man would certainly kill him or get close with his bizarre pastimes and crazy levels of energy. They were welcomed by a crowd of happy people, an alarming amount of balloons and two standees that looked remarkably close to what the crazy artist and Ji Yanxu looked like. “Da-ge? Are those my characters printed out, and what is with the balloons, I thought I was losing my job today because I had made another terrible comic.”, Gao Yu panted, very much confused.   
Yangfan stepped out from behind Dongfeng, and looked like a doting father with his impossibly wide smile, “Not at all my beloved didi, you made the first place of the fresh works competition, and when we realised SCI mystery publicly, people started bombarding us for more. They thought that the romance between Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong and the extremely accurate action scenes made your best comic ever! Kido is the most popular name in the industry now, like you should be.”

The first thing among this strange arrangement of total nerds that stuck Yanxu was the life size, cardboard cut out of the character who was supposedly Zhan Yao, but he looked exactly like him. “Is that me? You really think my looks are suitable for the whole of China to see?”, he asked hesitantly.   
Everyone glanced expectantly at Gao Yu, as the psychologist knew him, or Kido as they called him, “Xu-Er, I have a lot of secrets, but how much you inspired me from that accidental kiss, to the pleasure from our daily life together, is not one of them. You embody exactly what I wanted Zhan Yao to be, and Bai Yutong is what Zhan Yao needs to survive. I need you to keep going, this is also not a secret.” His romantic confession made the whole building, including the director of Hit5 comics, swoon dramatically, because it was rare in a profession like comic making to find a happy and functional couple like these two appeared to be. The director was a straightforward man, and therefore, spoke to the point in these situations. “Kido, I want you to make a good run of SCI. I will be arranging some events soon and people will want to see the real Zhan Yao, so bring him along if possible. Keep up the good work, and buy some more fashionable clothes for your appearances.”, he commanded. 

To be spoken, and praised, by the super boss was a rare honour, and to have the attention made Gao Yu dizzy with excitement. “Thank you Chen-daren, I will try my best to continue this progress.”, he replied gratefully. Yanxu watched with all the other proud onlookers as his talented housemate was bathing in the obviously long awaited limelight of popularity, and thought how he would be overjoyed to see his brother in that position. Ji Long dreamed of being someone like the cartoonist, and one day, Yanxu hoped to see him again with a big smile on his face. The only problem with the joyous situation was the start of his mysterious and very spontaneous arrhythmia. 

It had been a long day, and Gao Yu was ready to hibernate again despite the great dreamless sleep he had had the night before. Sleeping in the guest bedroom felt different since he put all his stuff away in the cupboards, set his work tools on the desk Yanxu lent him from his office and put his own clothes in the wardrobe, simply because the room felt a lot more homely. The professor even put the old pair of black house slippers on his designer shoe rack, so it looked exactly like a couple living there, except a small thing like that was just part of the homely atmosphere. Waking up to shower, dress and then cook a nice breakfast in the fancy kitchen spread the complementary scents of coffee and lightly sweetened congee through the apartment early in the day, and the cooking only grew more aromatic as the day went on. Cooking was something the cartoonist associated with home and family, as his grandma had always made delicious little mantou, osthamus cakes and fluffy fried rice each time his mother left him there for the weekend, so the enjoyment Yanxu got from his cooking was important to his inner grandma. 

However, his housemate was not so ready to sleep, as Yanxu paced the length of the living room and kitchen repeatedly at the same time Gao Yu was doing his hour of exercise before bed to get tired. “Xu-Er, when did your insomnia get this bad? I’m sure that we could work on a way to help you sleep that does not involve sleeping pills and make life easier.”, he probed cautiously, not knowing the extent of his partners own psychological problems.  
The professor stopped pacing, which was admittedly a start, and flopped down on the couch with a sigh, “My didi Ji Long used to say he wanted to be a famous comic author like you, and now I wish I had been kind enough to support him, but back then I believed that die was right, and joined my parents in chasing him away. One day, I woke up and A-Niang said that didi had run away, then it was not long after that I was told by yeye about die and A-Niang being in a plane crash when they were travelling to a psychology conference.”

From his spot on the rug, the comic artist was doing a remarkably childish impression of a fish, which was a laughable combination when the rest of him was as manly as muscles could be. “Yanxu-dage, you really have been through life. I respect the reason for your insomnia, and thank you for telling me, but I still really want to find a way to get you off the sleeping pills at some point. Let’s go to bed and think about everything in the morning though, because I will have a lot of schedules soon and need my handsome sleep.”, Gao Yu acknowledged softly. He did appreciate how hard it was to share emotions, and it was a step in the right direction for the professor if he was to resolve his insomnia. Encouraged by the new feeling of intimacy, did something that surprised him, and made sure to give Yanxu a loving peck on the cheek before he went to bed, in the spirit of building a more genuine relationship. The wide eyed psychology genius was understandably shocked by the timid man kissing him, but his expression softened considerably and he reciprocated the sentiment. It was almost like they were a real couple of boyfriends, and maybe one day, Gao Yu could call Ji Yanxu his, and their kisses would be real. 

As the cartoonist dreamed of becoming a worthy enough talent to match Yanxu, he was smiling and there were little pink clouds everywhere, thanks to Tu’Er Shen, Gao Yu had finally found Mr right and could realistically imagine a future with him. Even though it was not his regular routine, he had put pajama pants on so they did not have a repeat of the morning, but decided to forego the shirt if the professor did like to cuddle his arm and slept well in the guest bed with him. There could easily be worse sleep habits for a serial insomniac.

Ji Yanxu felt lighter since he opened up a bit about his past, and almost fell asleep reading his psychology journal, which was a good sign when he normally was unable to sleep. As wild and different as Gao Yu was, he seemed to be good at getting people out of their shells, as he was helping himself do, and the psychologist welcomed the changes. If he ended up sleepwalking into the other man’s bed, he could at least do so with the understanding it was not hated or made the comic artist uncomfortable.


	6. A busy day in the life of a famously thirsty gay author and his super smart housemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is the first chapter I actually planned the plot for, woohoo! It's rare that I have a well thought out enough plot to plan, and this estimated story comes in at ten chapters of increasing length. 
> 
> However, the summary for chapter six, which is what I am supposed to be writing, sees Yanxu and the now famous Yu-Er encounter a lot more opportunities for plan k, mostly at Kido's fan meeting and the local fireworks show to the joy of the eager BL fangirls. There is also a stray Jiang Long, who is Yanxu's runaway brother in this story and will pop up a lot in very convenient places for his dage to see him, although I claim creative loyalty on that, because my brother plot is very much lighter and about Yanxu learning about the world outside his job than the heavy subplot in be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo and merry christmas y'all! It's a very locked down christmas for all that celebrate the holiday and I am uploading ANOTHER chapter for a christmas present, because who would say no to more gratious boy kissing and pretend romance that is becoming not entirely pretend. I really went all out and followed the feelings this chapter, so enjoy and give me some kudos for good luck!

Once again, Gao Yu had company when he woke up in the guest bedroom, that was more like the master bedroom with the clinging professor and his, maybe their huge cat at this point. Qi Bao was a furry warm pillow that laid across his feet, and Ji Yanxu was the human sized sloth that crawled into his bed and clung his arm to death, which caused a strangely constricting, yet comforting feeling for the cartoonist that was very much used to being alone in bed until he spent a night at Yanxu's apartment and got the insomniac cuddle bug treatment. "Good morning xiao Bao! How is my favourite big cat today?", he greeted Qi Bao rather seriously, while he scratched him under the chin, as if he was not talking to a cat but a competent small child. The Maine coone looked at him with wide olive green eyes, yet there was an odd understanding that defied logical understanding, and the cat meowed back in an almost conversational way on a daily basis now. Yanxu was half woken by the meows, and felt his jealousy creep up a little bit more, because he wanted to be greeted in the morning first, not his overly intelligent cat.

On his right bicep, the bed sloth glared at Gao Yu enviously and clung tighter until the other man got the right idea. “Good morning Xu-Er, how is my genius professor today?”, he asked sweetly, giving the psychologist a quick peck from where they could just about kiss. The curling smile told him that Yanxu was happy now, and kindly uncurled his entire body from the cartoonists arm like he should have done since he woke up, but it seemed to be a routine lately. As his master went out of the room, Qi Bao followed on swift fluffy paws and let the poor, abused occupant of the bed get up and carry on with life. There was little to no awkwardness between the two men after a solid week of living together, so it was easy to just walk out in pajama pants and slippers to make breakfast. Breakfast also changed now Gao Yu was in charge of the grocery shopping and cooking, from near stale bread and bitter coffee with no nutritional function, to a whole array of fresh fruits, congee, fruit juice and soy milk. A bowl of poached meat and rice was put out for Bao Bao, so he did not bother his owners when they ate, especiallyJi Yanxu who had a new habit of reading psychology journals and eating whatever got put in his bowl on auto pilot. His mind was clearly in a different place to his stomach when he did this, and somehow managed to multitask, because he could eat through multiple bowls of congee spiked with protein powder, a whole apple diced, and two glasses of juice or soy milk.

That particular day, it was an action packed twenty four hours of constant activity, including a psychology conference for Yanxu, a second fansign in a cafe about an hour away from the conference building before that. Therefore, Gao Yu had planned to get ahead of time and drive to their hotel in time to style his hair, change clothes and buy a new pair of earrings to have a fresh look for the fansign photos that would be circulated on the internet. For the last fansign he wore his beloved denim shirt, black jeans, grey hoodie and fake glasses outfit combination, and the small group of local fans were praising his impeccable fashion sense and sexy body to no end, so he was going to follow a similar idea but make it sexier like they were talking about in the comments on his weibo account. The cartoonist then looked up the latest fashion trends for men, like, the trends that more financially able men followed instead of going to the local dollar store and picking up the cheapest tee shirts and pants on sale.

Even though Gao Yu had been given a substantial raise by the company now that he was the best selling author of Hit5 comics, the money was put aside into a high interest savings account to build up his lost funds, so he wanted to use what he had and maybe buy some cheap accessories. That was how he ended up in one of the shirts he had bought at the dollar store last time, a white one that was one size too small in reality, a pair of khaki pants found at the back of his closet when he was tidying up, and some newish white sneakers. Oh, he could not forget the black hat he bought online to add some class to his dollar store outfit, on clearance from an expensive menswear store. Just because he had done it before, Yanxu joined the couple's clothing trend with a casual white shirt, new khaki pants bought specially for the fansign, and his abandoned white lace ups. It was also smart enough to wear to the psychology conference, as long as he stashed a tie and suit jacket in his backpack to put on, which was a win-win situation for him. 

SEXY IMAGE LINK DUMP:

first fansign outfit for Yu-Er: [HUBABA YU WENZHOU](https://photos.app.goo.gl/FSdHnV9GBkd5xMLw6)

second fansign outfit for Yu-Er: [SEXY KIDO AND HAT](https://photos.app.goo.gl/15vFPRR7kDnXYBVk9)

dear Yanxu’s couple outfit for sexy hat man Kido: [HOT PROF IN WHITE](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CWdvzZUFUfQc6MAs8)

Gao Yu and Yanxu took the range rover to the host city for their engagements, because the cartoonist insisted on taking more clothes than fit in the trunk of the black audi, and he really liked driving it fast, even though going at any speed over 30mph scared the crap out of slow driver Xu-Er. It was a mutual agreement however, that as long as the car was intact and they were not caught doing illegal speeds, that he could have his fun when there was an empty road and no traffic cameras around to see the car break into racing speeds. One of the most enjoyable part time jobs, except the gym, was definitely the money grabbing race career he had for a year, and made a lot of easy money out of chasing the ultimate adrenaline rush. If his comic career had not taken off, eventually Kido would have retired without a moment in the limelight, and the very successful husky Gao would have returned to the racing world to make a further attempt at fame, while getting buff at the gym. Since he had finally produced a worthy comic, the least Gao Yu could do was build a cool, sexy and versatile reputation and make his grandma proud. If he accidentally killed Yanxu by giving him a heart attack because he was a speed wimp, that would be sad and hopefully nothing happened, but it would be a very interesting news story

Yanxu had absolutely zero plans to enjoy himself in Xuzhou, only the business of attending the comic meeting he was highly requested for, which he was only going to because it was in a close proximity to the conference building and it might actually be fun to do something different. Gao Yu was so happy when he came back from the last SCI fan meet, he was genuinely curious what was so good about nerds meeting another famous nerd and discussing a fictional love story, and as a man of science, the only way to work the answer out fairly was to observe this nerd gathering himself. There must be some kind of nerd sorcery involved, because comic books were for children, and adults would be wasting precious time and money on paying people like his fake boyfriend to make adult tailored comic books.

Like a good researcher, Yanxu started with a baseline of what adult comics were about, since he had no idea, and typed Kido into the first comic website that came up on baidu because that was exactly what he wanted to know anyway. A dozen or so low rated boys love comics were offered to him, and he made a terrible decision to start from the first fairly decent debut comic Gao Yu had ever published, which became obvious very quickly by the time he reached the last disappointing romance of My roommate is a detective. He saw how Kido's drawing improved, how life-like the characters were, and how well he had understood the intricate details of his own plots, but even to a dense rock like the professor, it was painfully clear how little the cartoonist had known about actual romance, because no matter how in love the male leads were, something always stopped them from being together. Qiao Chusheng and Lu Yao ended up being literal brothers, from Lu Yao deciding to marry the annoying journalist Bai Young for some indiscernible reason, despite having so much more chemistry with her adopted brother. That just would not happen, based on basic human psychology and just observations of normal couples that he passed by each day on the street.

After the disappointing ones, he found SCI mystery, to examine why the nerds were going so crazy about it, and what had changed from my roommate is a detective to turn his good comrade's career around. From the very start, where the characters were all introduced in a chapter specially dedicated to fleshing out the main characters involved in the immediate story, there was a feeling that this story would end differently. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had grown up from diapers together in a close knit family group of the Bai policemen and Zhan psychologists, and always felt that life was a competition, laying a foundation for a fun, jokey kind of slow romance that was always there to begin with, they just had not faced destiny. Bai Yutong, who looked to be the mirror image of his helpful housemate, was particularly handsome as a top policeman, with a clear signature of all white going on consistently, and his overwhelming masculinity matched psychologist Zhan Yao's delicate and danger prone constitution perfectly. The accidental kiss walking the Bai family's great Dane looked incredibly realistic, you could see the way the male leads reacted to the situation in great detail, yet the chapter never got too soppy because the playful dynamic cat and mouse dynamic made a bit of a joke of the coincidental smooch. The story was so believable for a fictional plot, and from the blushing pink tip of Zhan Yao's nose to the comic widening of Bai Yutong's eyes, the kiss was clearly from experience, as Yanxu knew personally.

Another part of the appeal was seeing the creator, because even the half body shot introducing the artist for each comic oozed sex appeal, with Gao Yu posing in high waisted white pants and a loose peach suit jacket that had nothing underneath it for the introduction of SCI mystery.

[THE DEVIL'S PEACHY TEMPTATION](https://photos.app.goo.gl/54Haft6Xz5ADSCWj9)

Whether that was a purposeful choice by the company to dig up a model photo that would make people want to see the hunk behind the romance was another question entirely, but it made Yanxu wonder about what else he was hiding under those baggy pants and tees. The need sorcery had begun to invade his brain from just lightly exploring the world of adult comics, and the psychologist was seriously debating what else would happen to his excellent brain before he had to give up life as he knew it. What if he turned into a nerd before he found out the many side jobs of the trade king? 

At the hotel closest to the cafe, Yanxu and Yao Yu took turns to change clothes in the bathroom, yes a double, Yangfan had been in charge of planning and booked them a double room keeping with the idea of nurturing their great and comic inspiring relationship. First, the professor went in and changed into his casual shirt, khaki pants and left his sneakers by the door, simply because a comfy tracksuit was not acceptable wear for a semi formal event, even if it was in a cafe with a bunch of gay loving nerds. He wanted to help his comrade in arms with his job at this point, and name someone else's life better, when he rarely had the opportunity to directly interact with others behind a desk. 

Not only that, but Gao Yu did seem an appealing partner when Yanxu thought of the spoiled and demanding women he had to blind date for far too long, for several reasons really. He was willing to put up with being cuddled and never moaned about the sleepwalking, he could do all of the housework and knew what the professor liked to eat, he was very helpful in the house and at the university, and most important, he knew exactly when to not disturb his house mate and do his own work in his room. It was in summary, all the positives of having a woman around the house, but without the annoyance and the need to please someone. The comic artist seemed to fit in his life perfectly, like he was fitting in his white shirt and pants coming out from the bathroom. Such a sight took nearly gay Ji Yanxu's breath away, between the right shirt and waist clinching pants, then the hat, rendering him speechless. "Da-ge? You're staring at me like something is wrong, you should tell me if I judged my clothes wrong.”, the other man asked. There was a mischievous glint in his chocolatey eyes that betrayed his enjoyment at seeing the psychologist frozen in his seat, and that only added the sensuous image he had going on. The professor could draw one conclusion for the nerd sorcery experiment, he was going to die from either his extremely disturbed arrhythmia, or a seduction induced heart attack. 

Somehow, Gao Yu and his fake boyfriend made it to the cafe, by a god given miracle that Yanxu did not drop dead when the cartoonist put his off white sneakers and new cologne on. The thirsty fans were waiting impatiently behind the line, all had very intimidating cameras ready to snap more pictures of the man that had been hailed the sexiest comic artist in the nation, and when a man suspiciously similar to the pretty Zhan Yao got out of the car with Kido, they started snapping more pictures than ever. Hearing the cheers of his name after a lifetime of being that invisible, it was a marvellous feeling and nothing would ever replace the memory of the first fansign where he realised how many people were waiting all along, for an opportunity to see him in the glory every comic author dreamed of, and now he had Yanxu with him. Having the professor next to him was a warmth that did not budge from his heart, like he was truly falling for the gangly idiot he had to take care of, but that had to wait for now, until he was back in the hotel room or somewhere more private. Kido had a group of paying fans to entertain, and if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to make the best out of what opportunities he was given. 

Yanxu watched teenage girls, older boys and to his surprise, fully functional adults, queue up with copies of SCI mystery or notebooks, just for an admittedly elegant signature that looped across pages like a masterpiece of its own making, and ended in neat handwriting. Then, a representative from the management announced the Q and A segment, in which pre approved questions and a few walk-ins would be asked and Gao Yu would answer as honestly as was appropriate. However, the psychologist got a bad feeling when his housemate grabbed him from his seat by the Zhan Yao cut out, and dragged him to the loveseat provided by the cafe in an unexpected display of strength from the short, nerdy hunk. That made all the girls scream, and a male employee had to step in to stop them all keeling over and knock the line over, that looked suspiciously like Ji Yanxu. For a split second, between being sat besides the cartoonist and starting the questions, he recognised Ji Long. He was taken from his thoughts, by the silence of fans expecting juicy secrets to be spilled by the two, as they seemed too close to just be friends who happened to come to the same place.

“Xu-Er, they want to know if we will be going to the fireworks display on the beach tonight, the tickets are free and it's the best couple spot on the island. Can we go baobei, please?", Gao Yu pleaded cutely, as he translated the garbled fan screeches into human words for his boyfriend. He would look like a really bad boyfriend if he refused, and Yeye was no doubt using his tech skills to keep an eye on the couple whenever possible through events like these, so he was sure to get his way. Yanxu was smart enough to know that he would be expected to grant his company to his partner on social events, especially when asked in front of a good portion of the island, who had gathered quickly as word spread of a famous manhua artist and his hot boyfriend spread through the town. 

"Ah Yu-Er, you beg like I would not chase a star just to make you happy, of course we can go after my business appointment. My famous lover needs some pampering after his work, right?", the professor replied smoothly, seeing a girl faint out the corner of his eye. 

Ji Yanxu was one to take advantage of any opportunity to kiss his fake boyfriend lately, and this was a prime opportunity, before Gao Yu could get out of it by being a tantalising hottie, and he took a long, sensual kiss from the not so surprised cartoonist, who moaned strangely like he was feeling the kiss the same way the psychologist was. When they separated with swollen, slick lips, cameras clicked wildly and the strong fans were whispering among themselves, but both men were too affected by the aftereffects of their mind blowing french kiss, so they barely noticed the cafe manager ending the fan meeting. Fortunately, they had an hour until the psychology conference to smarten up, or the kiss hazed psychologist and his attractive PA would be the talk of his conference, another event with good press coverage that Yeye was probably watching with the help of his nephew to navigate the exact mechanics of the internet. Gao Yu went over to the counter and asked for two iced coffees to go, because he knew the ice would help reduce the colour and puffiness on both of their lips, and give his poor caffeine addicted boyfriend some energy to do his best at the psychology conference. 

“Hey Xu-Er, you can get changed now everyone is gone. I will be ready with cold brew when you finish putting your tie and suit jacket on, and we can head over to the conference venue.” , the comic artist suggested helpfully. Even with kiss swollen lips and his sensual open shirt, Gao Yu was an angel in disguise and knew what Yanxu needed to get back into working shape, and tugged on a nice khaki jumper to make his shirt more a respectable item of clothing. Female professors were often far too similar to the kind of nerd girls that were endlessly swooning at Kido earlier, and professional adults should not swoon in public, unless they were him, and had the right to go crazy when he had to constantly live with his shirtless antics at home. “Thank you Yu-Er, I appreciate the forethought.”, Yanxu replied gratefully, smiling as he was given his black suit jacket and matching tie, because he felt it was only appropriate if the other man was being polite. His heart was still going dokidoki when he closed the door of the mens bathroom, and he was on a journey to a daunting conclusion that he never expected to reach. Despite his superior intellect, he, the great Ji Yanxu, was falling in love with the random cartoonist he had promised himself was only a means to an end in his grand plans. 

Something was off about the psychologist when he came out of the bathroom and drank his iced brew, but it was not life threatening or otherwise dangerous, so he decided to let it be and hope the smart professor could sort out a few of his own problems by himself. They had a proper, official conference to attend, and the King of all trades was prepared with the right files, changed to a more PA suitable appearance from his sexy author persona, and was driving them downtown to the guest hotel. Of course, a room full of psychologists was terribly boring, and Gao Yu had started drawing the next chapter of SCI on his trusty, multitasking laptop in the middle of the drowsy old man who had been snoring through Yanxu’s admittedly interesting presentation on the chemical and biological process of love, because he was a little bit petty like that. His work was more fun, and very much more important than an old geezer warbling on about the psychology of addiction, which was only applicable to the cartoonist in one way, he was madly desperate to be the one to kiss the professor next and take the lead in this fake relationship. Alas, he realised with a sigh, the relationship was unlikely to go beyond skinship, unless there were actual emotions simmering under tsundere skin of Ji Yanxu.

Psychology conference aside, the fireworks display Gao Yu had begged to go to was starting after dinner on the beach of their hotel, which was too convenient to miss out on, and maybe Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao could take a break to a nice beach somewhere in SCI. It was the ideal place to be able to snuggle close to Yanxu without having attention drawn to them, since every other couple would be doing the same. To make sure he had some quality time alone, they dressed as inconspicuous as possible, so that meant a grey cashmere sweater and shorts for the professor, and an oversized blue hoodie and cropped pants for the cartoonist, and found a spot right at the back of the crowd. There was a large, smooth rock that both Yanxu and him could sit on, but it meant that the two men did have to squish together a little bit. Gao Yu pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, giving himself sweater paws, and snuggled up to the professor’s cashmere covered chest for protection from the sea breeze, where he could hear his slow and steady heartbeat reverberating through his body. “I think I saw Didi today, he looked happy working at the cafe to restrain your fans, and I can say that he looked more satisfied working in a common catering business than he ever did interning in our family consulting business.”, Xu-Er remarked calmly. 

He would have been the first one to leap up and question Yanxu about his innermost feelings, but Gao Yu wanted to maintain the beautiful atmosphere of zen they were embroiled in, and encourage the topic to become a subject the psychologist would not associate panic with, since his insomnia had been getting better every night with a bit of improvised therapy and cuddly affection at night. Instead, the cartoonist burrowed deeper into their warm embrace, and started playing with the unstyled pieces of hair that reached Yanxu’s collar by now like a cat, “So you feel better knowing he has found his calling, even if working in a cafe on an island of nerds is not exactly up to the ridiculously high standards of your family? I feel glad that you look at the world in a different way now, and that had helped you realise that your brother was just unsuited to the life you all thought he needed to lead.”

The idea that Ji Long was just running away from expectations, not his actual family, made Ji Yanxu indeed see his life in a different light. This brash, hard working young man snuggling into his sweater was not a psychologist, came from an ordinary family, had a weakness for comfort and worked as a comic artist, but Gao Yu was also brave, willing to work, and had all the qualities of a genius, just without the trophy career title. The comic artist was every bit of a man as he was, even if he chose to use his time and intelligence on more leisurely pursuits. “Yu-Er has changed my life in more ways than one, and I wish to congratulate your success. Every one of your old comics I read was like watching someone grow up, and now I get to hold the top cartoonist in my arms, it proves to me that you do not need degrees to be a good person, because I think you are a gift to this society.”, the professor commented lazily, leaning into the fingers that tousled his hair. A gorgeous display of multi-coloured fireworks in bright shades of magenta, azure, amber and crimson littered the sky, making everyone gasp in amazement, but Yanxu was silenced and could not join in because he was getting the most passionate and kiss he had ever had in life, from the softest, most perfect lips in the world. Gao Yu had lost the ability to restrain his lips when he heard the other man paint such a beautiful picture of their love, and went straight for the kill in a movie level kiss that made his heart beat wildly. Under his sweater paw still curled against Yanxu’s chest, the psychologist was experiencing an identical rush. 

After nearly three and a half minutes of kiss, Yanxu and Gao Yu pulled apart breathlessly, with spit slicked lips and wild eyes. A small crowd of people had gathered around their private rock, or at least it used to be, and had cell phones out to snap pictures of the two hot gay men kissing. The cartoonist took one look at the swooning crowd and yanked the professor all the way back to the hotel, because he was not letting a group of strangers share their moment for longer than he was aware of the crows, and once they were in the elevator, let the dazed Yanxu go. “That was a really good kiss Xu-Er, and I did not want an audience to ruin the memory.”, he added as explanation, well aware that he had acted without warning, but at the same time, he was feeling increasingly possessive of the psychology professor. If the other man was not so breathless and pink, he would have been able to say how much he enjoyed the sweeping romance of being taken to a secluded place to revel in the afterglow of a magnificent smooch. 

They decided that ordering room service was a good enough source of food, since it was possible their minor celebrity status would disturb the rest of the diners at the hotel, and Yanxu needed some time to think. The swirling mixture of feelings in his skeptic heart was wreaking havoc on his logical mind, and he could only resolve his confusion by doing the only thing he knew how to do, think and deeply reflect on his options. Gao Yu was good at understanding his mind, and should be fine with a few days of peace in the apartment while he did some work and straightened his heart out. Besides, some things stayed the same in their life together regardless, like the insomnia treating cuddles when the professor ended up in his bed, and the cute little morning greeting battle with Qi Bao, which probably helped bring more good routines into his life. For now, until he was back at home, it was time to enjoy the rest of his intimate fake relationship. “Xu-Er, the room service is here! I ordered your favourite scallion pancakes and red bean bao, with a jug of fresh ice tea.”, the cartoonist called cheerily, from the little lounge area where the food was delivered to. Food was calling him, so he must go towards the delicious buns before they got cold.

Sent to sleep by the huge dinner and lots of cuddles, Ji Yanxu slept all the way through the night and woke up in the classic bicep hugging sloth position. Even in the hotel, Gao Yu was sleeping shirtless and letting the professor be his usual clingy self, except, there was no Qi Bao to compete for attention with. “Yu-Er, baobao? Is there something we normally say to each other? 

“Good morning Xu-Er, how is my lovely boyfriend today? We should stop by that cafe on the way home and get breakfast to go, or we will have to pay more for the room.”, he greeted smoothly, giving Yanxu a tame peck on the cheek. 


	7. That in between chapter when Ji Yanxu has a few emotions to sort out and Gao Yu has nothing to sort except wedding plans because he knows he is super gay for Yanxu anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Yanxu needs time to think, except the answer is really obvious and it will not take long because the truth is simple and literally dances half naked in front of him, and his horny brain nuggets remove any doubt he’s had. He ends up doing more proposal and wedding planning than thinking, which makes better reading than a 3-4k agony chapter. Qi Bao wants more chicken and rice, but his main slave is busy drawing and dancing his troubles away in far too little human clothes to be decent, so even the cat is confused between all the dreaded feelings going on.   
> Luckily, we have the runaway Ji to provide this chapter’s entertainment. Gao Yu is just in charge of sexiness here, in all his hyperactive and topless glory, like I dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear they will end up having sex like next chapter, and my poor Hanyu stand in is getting more and more porny, but eh, what the hell? My fics never promised pure and chaste romance so why start now.

As decided, Yanxu the deeply confused went into the equivalent of seclusion once he had allowed himself another hot make out session in the range rover, which was perfectly sized for a lanky professor and a cartoonist in the upper ranges of pint sized. To be honest, it was impossible to seriously consider anything with the lingering memory of firm butt and kissable lips, so he spent a few hours distracting himself when he got home to his apartment before he could call what he was doing seclusion. However, one hour into pajama wearing seclusion, he already had a detailed list of the pros and cons of a real relationship with Gao Yu, including some juvenile and terribly proportioned doodles of his half naked body in the physical qualities column. The voice inside his head was compelling him to think logically, thus he produced a set of possible things that could go wrong if he committed to a full time romantic relationship, all of which were realistic and explained in specific detail. One very silly con was that he was born under the birthsign of aquarius, which was totally irrelevant in a normal perspective, but meant that Gao Yu was predisposed to be a little bit crazy sometimes and could be unpredictable. Then again, Yanxu had already been through some of that, and for his extremely boring life, that was a pleasant break for him if the younger did have something mad to do. 

The list went on, but we can get back to that later when there is a representative chunk about Gao Yu’s feelings. The professor had a very overthinking imagination and it made a lot of words…

Never in his twenty seven years of life had Gao Yu felt so restless, and the answer why was a simple one, because his answer was holed up in the basement workroom. So the comic artist went about breaking through his endless boredom the only way he knew how, burning every drop of energy he possessed and then passing out in bed with Qi Bao. The energy burning involved the usual hobbies like dancing, practising cooking to refuel on nutrition from the dancing, and then doing exercise in the home gym Yanxu had built upon knowing that his house mate loved the gym, but found it expensive and awkward to actually go when he had a busy schedule. It was a way of releasing the pent up frustration he felt at the fact that Ji Yanxu was being a mysterious bastard, but Baobao was enjoying his random interest in cat friendly cuisine and would have emerged from the period of frantic hobbying twice as fat if he was not joining Gao Yu on his morning runs. It was entirely debatable at this point, if cute boy Qi Bao was feline, and not a dog in cat fur. Then again, he was surrounded by a cold yet shameless professor, and most recently a hyperactive comic artist, so it was no wonder the cat was weird.

In some ways, even the dense Gao Yu, who had unfortunately been missing the true essence of romance for most of his career as a boy's love author, could tell that he was in love with Ji Yanxu, and it was unlikely that was going to change. Also, for over ten years he had more than accepted his taste for men, therefore there was no quibble about genuine feelings or attraction in his mind, just the worry if his fated partner was having the same thoughts as him. That was what made him crazy! It was so simple in many ways, and if the professor had been enjoying the physical contact they had been initiating, he was very much likely to be either gay, or exclusively attached to the cartoonist. Aiyo, why was this rich young genius so incredibly silly? Life was complicated enough without trouble in love paradise. He just went back to practising the cool song from his stint on masked dancer rather than stressing out, unaware that he had an eager pair of honey eyes trained on his flexing abdomen, and that was good enough for him.

During the third round of dancing, which had turned into learning as many full dance routines as possible before he needed to stop, Gao Yu had a brain wave to top every good idea he had ever had. What if he popped the question to Yanxu at the next fansign and the psychology professor had to say the truth? 

**Back to Ji Yanxu, who** **_was_ ** **doing a deep analysis on their relationship like the overthinking twit he was, but he got a much better idea...**

Half a day of furious scribbling and drawing up nearly a dozen little charts on his poor Flipboard, some of which are crumpled into balls and thrown in the bin, because he had reached a firm conclusion. When he started working out the pros and cons, he quickly found that every con he could argue was effectively neutralised by a brighter pro, talking the worry about having to share a living space as an example. He thought Gao Yu would be driven mad by the insomnia, and march right out at the point where Yanxu woke up clinging to him on the morning after sleepwalking, but the other man was surprisingly chill about everything, sleeping through his pre sleepwalking pacing and making the arm cuddling something cute sounding. Not forgetting that he made the effort to actually ask why he had such a sleepwalking problem, and make steps to help. He was now able to know where Ji Long was, how he was doing, all thanks to the unusual job his fake boyfriend had, and that had made it easier to sleep at night. Insomnia had consistently ruined bed for ten long years, since Ji Long ran away without a word, and it had only taken one kind Gao Yu to get his sleep back. That was only one pro, but he had more important things to consider, like plan M.

_ The psychologist did need to cuddle his hot pillow still, but that only convinced him that plan M was necessary, so he could cling to Gao Yu every morning for the rest of his life and not be judged for it.  _

_ Besides, it was perfectly normal for boyfriends or fiance's to intimately cuddle in bed. Maybe he could solve the teasing mystery of what was in his fake boyfriends pants, and do some even more intimate embracing. _

A vaguely threatening phone call from yeye may have aided the speed of that decision, because Ji Yanxu had a habit of making up lies that came back to bite him and one of those lies was known by every family member and associate at the mansion birthday party. Gao Yu had charmed the socks of all the aunties that were previously offering their daughters to him, and they were putting their efforts into making sure they would not miss the wedding now, which only riled Yanmu up. The old man had instantly approved of the young man as his son in law, and the professor used to hope that his grandfather would go right off his fake boyfriend when he found out about his job, but the former architect was more than approving of Gao Yu’s creative profession. Sometimes the whole family was confused by the age of eighty one that Yanmu apparently was, when the patriarch seemed to be more interested in the modern day and the wonders of technology more than growing old sensibly. When SCI had released and the nephew had been seen reading it, Yeye asked who wrote it and recognised happily the author photo as his new grandson, without a hint of career disgust.

If he was not a proud Ji, and simply another savage, proposing would be an uncomplicated and heart driven event that they both remembered as the day their love was confirmed. Not him though, he wanted to make an honest man of Gao Yu, giving him a dream proposal fit for a manhua romance, for the most angelic human in the world. First, he had to make sure he knew the cartoonists ring size and buy the most fitting ring in all the lands of china, as long as he could get it delivered to his slightly off the beaten track apartment in time for quality checking. His sleepwalking was not as bad as it started out as, and now he just liked to sleep in Gao Yu’s bed for the comforting fuzzy feeling the act of intimacy gave him using the excuse that he still sleep walked at night, so he could use the advantage to sneakily check his sleeping partner’s ring size. The dollar store rings they used as promise rings were a little bit too big, therefore Yanxu concluded that he must re-check and make sure that the proposal ring was in the right size. Then, he had to decide on the metal and gem, because an engagement ring was typically made from a silver metal and had a diamond, except men tended not to wear that kind of ring. In a big ancestral family like his, there was bound to be some ancient and incredibly expensive jewelry knocking around, and the professor could ask when he went to the mansion with the intent to have a good chat with his yeye about life in general. 

As Gao Yu went to bed with Yanxu as usual, because the concept of modesty was rendered obsolete when they were close enough to know what size clothes and what the best spot was to rub when they groped each other's bodies in daily passionate embraces. He could swear that he felt the professor’s long and elegant fingers carefully slip something on his ring finger, but he woke up with no ring and a bad case of sloth arm, thinking he must have worked his brain to the point of wishful dreaming, because the stoic and oblivious psychologist was so far from proposing. Especially after ditching the cartoonist for the whole day since they almost had sex in the hallway coming in in the morning, pah, Yanxu was so far off making a big decision like that when they were still fake boyfriends. Fake boyfriends did not enjoy kissing each other so much that it took a shortage of breath to stop sucking face, or almost get boners from some over excited ass touching.

Yanmu did not expect Ji Long to turn up at his house at all, considering he ran away ten years ago and never contacted anyone till now, so he especially was not thinking his youngest grandson would be saying he had seen his gege and a popular author making out on the couch in his workplace, asking how dage found Kido and why they were sucking face on the beach after making out. One of the reasons no one considered him part of the family was his extraordinary ability to talk on a constant topic, or several related topics, for at least five minutes at a time, and the boys love author was clearly a favoured topic because he did not shut up until he had a othasmus cake shoved in his flapping mouth. “Long-Er, yeye met Gao Yu at the university, he was being Xu sunzi’s PA and I was asking him to go on a blind date with Miss Liang, then he confessed his relationship with the handsome man. Their affection was so genuine, I would not be surprised to hear that they chose to express that love more publicly. They might even be getting engaged soon if Yanxu takes my hint and caves in from the gossipy women in the family. He will drop by at some point if you hang around.”, the old man spoke joyfully. Ji Yanxu may not have been the grandson to give him great grandchildren, but he was turning out to have the most swoon worthy romance and best relationship out of all of the youngest generation. 

On an important mission to find the perfect ring, the psychology professor ventured out the next day to see if the family vault had anything suitable, that yeye might be willing to let him use it until the ring could be passed on again. As he took his white sneakers off, a firm favourite since the fansign where the shoes were really comfortable, he saw a pair of dirty blue slip on shoes that looked like they belonged to a younger person. It could only be one of his cousins or his estranged brother, but he had a more important thought, Gao Yu would need a pair of slippers for visiting the ancestral mansion if he became part of the family. 

Ji Long was the owner of the dirty shoes, and he was surprisingly excited to see Yanxu considering they had parted on less than amicable terms. However, all of his didi’s excitement was not for him, it was for the fake boyfriend he was considering proposing marriage to, and that meant he had two people who would definitely want to attend the wedding. “Didi, I want to apologize to you for the way I treated you. I used to think that going to university and spending years of our short lives was the only way to be successful, and whilst I do not regret my academic path, Gao Yu has made me realise something important. A degree and official career does not automatically make people happy, and people like my beloved Yu-Er are very valuable to society even though he has not followed my path, and without him, I would still be a workaholic with terrible insomnia.”, the professor finally said, after too many years of pent up feelings ruining his life. Some things, like making good with family and facing the fact that you would rather that your handsome fake boyfriend was a hell of a lot more than that, lightened Yanxu's burdens, and made him ready to live for the rest of his life without looking back. 

For the first time since he ran away, little Long-Er gave his dage a big, blinding smile, and flung himself at Yanxu, who had fortunately filled out a bit with all the protein congee he had been fed on the sly and could take the weight without toppling over. “I accept your sincere apology, and that makes me feel bad because I over reacted by running away. All you were doing was trying to help, you had no idea about the rest of the career world as you were saying and I took it as being forced out of the family.

"Yeye can guess what happens next, after you have finally cleared the air with Long sunzi . You want to propose to Yu-Er, but need a ring suitable for a same sex couple and thought to consult the family vault on the matter, before you buy a set of average rings that you will forever think could be better. Well, this old man can help with that problem, I think we have just the right set for this occasion, and we have a story to go with the rings.", Yanmu guessed happily, and he was startlingly accurate. Ji Long bounced up and down in his old blue house slippers like an eager puppy, Yanxu would allow him to be this stupid as long as he was happy, and the head of the family let them follow him upstairs to the display cabinet. The locked cabinet was full of diamond earrings from the 1920’s, a smuggled pearl necklace from the 1930’s and various sets of what seemed to be imperial jades even, which was all the collected history of the Ji. For every piece or pair, there was a story passed down and written in the ancestral chronicles, which neatly catalogued the value and past owners of each jade, gold or jewel, and for a particularly beautiful pair of carved imperial jade rings, Yanmu had an equally beautiful story. He took the case out and handed it to the professor, who looked surprised to be entrusted with a family treasure, but went to the nearest couch obediently, to wait for the reason his yeye had chosen them. 

Both Ji sunzi’s waited for a pot of tea and a big, dusty book, which was apparently what Yanmu wanted to continue. The carved jade rings sat in the velvet padded box in the middle of the coffee table, with an undeniable presence, even though decorative wear was in no way thought of having a spirit. “Long-Er, remember that this day, and make sure to write their story down if I cannot, because this is the day that I finally give the Emperor’s rings to someone. Xu-Er, I think you and Gao Yu are deserving of the rarest treasure in the vault, and no one has been since my ancestors wore them.”, the old man announced mysteriously. 

Ji Long’s eyes went so wide it hurt to look at him, as he felt his lips start to flap, “Yeye, are these the rings that Emperor Chuan gave to his beloved male empress Ji? They were the most envied piece of jade in the harem, because empress Ji was the only person the emperor loved enough to give the phoenix coronet to, among his hundred concubines.” The story sounded far too good to be true, but was probably the most truthful romance in the history of the royal family, and had just been buried by deceitful concubines and bastard princes, so no one commonly knew it.

Yanmu smiled, “I am glad that you have not forgotten the family chronicles sunzi, you always did enjoy reading this book instead of socialising when I had parties, and it shows. The emperor and his empress had a grand wedding, where the entire harem was dispersed, and he declared his eldest son the crown prince, for he would not lay with another woman as long as he and his beloved wore the rings. Yu-Er is so honest and kind, just like male empress Ji, although the bed dynamics might be vastly different based on his dominating presence, and no one has ever fit the male empress’ character better.”, he explained patiently.

“Xu-Er is like emperor Chuan, the tradition fearing man who was only changed by the most powerful force in the world, love, so the jade that symbolises the heaven fated meeting must be given to a couple also joined by fate. Ah that should be made into a manhua it’s so romantic! I should offer that idea to Kido, when dage will let me meet him as my brother in law.”, Ji Long burst out loudly, eyes shining as he planned the future great tale of emperor Ji and male consort Gao. His heart was that of a creative genius, and it showed his potential when he actually put some thought into whatever he was flapping his lips for. 

Yanxu felt flattered by his grandfather’s words, and his cheeks turned pink because of both the implications of their intimate life, and the previously unseen devotion he and Gao Yu had. The Ji family had exactly five branches of relatives, all of which made the total count of Ji’s up to a hundred, not one of them had the life changing love affair the jade promise rings demanded, and he of all the people possible had found his special person. “Thank you Yeye, I hope me and Gao Yu live up to your expectations. Please come to the next fansign to cheer me on, both of you, he thanked yeye, and as an afterthought added, “Long-di, come home to my house for dinner tonight and you can meet the love of my life, although I should message him to put a shirt on.”

One of the slightly more appearance orientated traits his handsome man had was unfortunately that he liked to show the gym body he worked on every day off, and even if that meant flaming steak with no shirt on, Gao Yu seemed to have no reservations about stripping off. It would be a problem for Yanxu’s very weak restraint when he had every right to grope the sexy hunk, and they might spend more time having sex than doing anything else. 

[A/F/N: SAME DUDE, SAME. THERE’S A REASON KIDO IS SO POPULAR, AND POOR YANXU WILL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH MY CREATIVE IMAGINATION SOON. PRAY FOR HIS FICTIONAL ASS, HE WILL NEED THE PRAYERS.]

The last thing Gao Yu expected on day two of restless worry was to have a dinner guest, especially the runaway cause for Yanxu’s decades old insomnia. If Xu-Er was happy, about it though, he would not protest, and could use the cooking skills from his day and a half of hyperactivity to make a wonderful reunion meal, which meant that he had an opportunity to use up the expensive pork in the fridge before the date ran out. Grandma Gao’s drunken pork, marinated orange duck, fried rice, steamed vegetables and steamed fish should be a good enough menu, although he really should freshen up and get properly dressed first, or Ji Long might think his brother had invited a stripper to live with him. If Ji Long was as stubborn as his house mate, would he be the kind of protective younger brother that only wanted the best for his dage, or was he the silently hating younger brother in law type, and would forever insist that there were better people out in the world that could suit Yanxu more than him, a cartoonist that survived for five years in the comic world based on just his good looks. Only time would tell, and it was up to Gao Yu to wow everyone with his excellent cooking and good hosting to impress the young Ji.

The professor had to deal with a lot of squealing on the way to his apartment, because normal life had not been full of sports cars and endless riches unlike what his brother expected, and Ji Long was so busy swooning over his black audi and small car collection, that he almost never made it to the door. Yanxu’s ears were ringing a bit, just from the blabbering mouth that should definitely not have been invited back, no matter how kind he was feeling at the time, and he hoped Gao Yu was more prepared than he was. Like an angel, if angels inspired sin and wore all black in a devilishly sexy fashion, his handsome author and fake boyfriend (husband to be technically if his proposal went smoothly) came to greet his brother with a new pair of clean house slippers the professor had no idea were in the house. “Welcome to the apartment Long-di, please come to the kitchen once you change shoes for dinner.”, he greeted Ji Long politely, but with no airs, then turned to the psychologist with a mischievous glint in his beautiful brown eyes. That particular glint could only mean trouble, and the kind of trouble they both enjoyed making

“Xu-Er, you were away for ages, I missed you so much”, the cartoonist purred against his ear, and went in for a slightly longer than needed kiss, that made Yanxu’s heart dokidoki, and Ji Long’s jaw drop. 

[ Oh Lawd pangu he sexy ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Vi9TM1p9wUYfYCQN7)

“You are Kido, and you clearly like to kiss my dage, so Kido really does live with my sourpuss dage. Oh pangu, the only way this could get better is if I get to be the assistant of the best bl author! You became so cool Xu-dage, I think I could get used to being your brother again.”, the youngest exclaimed loudly. Yanxu had forgotten how loud and abrasive Long-di could be, but Gao Yu managed to smile somehow, and get him into the dining room for food, a feat which used to take his grandmother hours when they lived with Yeye and Nainai. Was there nothing this perfect man could do?

It turned out the answer to that rhetorical question was a no, because in the hour they were driving back from the mansion, magical house fairy Gao had whipped up a full celebration feast and found enough fresh lemons to make homemade lemonade. He so badly wanted to just propose there and then, because his beloved was the most clever and celestial when he could turn a situation around with all his hard learned skills. “Kido dage, you cook like Bai Yutong, and it tastes so yummy! The pork is tender, my duck is juicy, the fish is simply refreshing, and how can you make fried rice so good?”, Ji Long whined, between shoving more of the said delicious food in his mouth. Ten years of no enforced manners had wiped the decency from his little brother, who thought pronographic moans were a polite way to express thanks for dinner, and Yanxu was totally embarrassed that his only close relative would be the one to wreck his relationship. He opened his mouth to apologize, but a slim and tanned hand stopped him from doing anything, a hand that belonged to Gao Yu, and his house mate just gave him a fleeting smile that made his worries melt away. Oh those hands, those lips, someday the handsome comic artist was going to be the death of him. 


	8. Ji Yanxu finally does something right, except Gao Yu has a whole lotta feelings apart from innocent love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to write the chapter I’ve been waiting for since I planned this story out, and Yanxu will propose to Gao Yu in a much better proposal than the drama. Put a pair of rings with a made up romance story, a sexy comic author in the beautiful silky Check in shirt, a brave psychologist and two very excited wingmen together, and you get one very grand proposal! I really love HanBing too much to juggle two CP’s, so Hu Xiao Long and Ji Long will get a seperate chonk chapter to honour their equally important relationship. 
> 
> Also, why can Gao Yu do everything and make it perfect? The answer lies with the parents who are not dead yet not yet appearing. Ma and Pa Gao are waiting to come out of the shadows, and bring pretty Hu Xiao Long with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is melting into a gay smoothie, but please keep reading and try to put up with this sorry state of a fanfiction. I'm not averse to some kudos every now and then...
> 
> Now we can get to one of the most enjoyable chapters to write yet, the proposal and make out bit! I had a bit of an upload baclog to clear, so I gonna go write number ten now.

Kido’s third fansign was a highly anticipated event, since the photos of the handsome artist making out with a man who looked like he was the inspiration for Zhan Yao, and the highly intuitive fans could spot a blossoming romance from a mile away, especially when the two people had that look in their eyes. Ticket prices went up by up to three times as much, and the venue had to move to a bigger one after the attendance numbers were officially confirmed, which made Yangfan actually call Gao Yu into the office. The numbers and profits were indeed more than anyone in Hit5 comics, and the director had demanded that the whole office have a meeting about how they were going to maximise profits in the period of grace they were experiencing, then he had a fanmeet in an expensive hotel ballroom. A meeting about profits was so boring, and so not what the cartoonist joined for, but a necessity for the company, therefore he did have to attend. Before he left the apartment in the morning in the range rover that everyone thought he owned somehow, which was laughable, he had hauled his arm sloth into the kitchen and nicely forced sweet protein congee down his silly professor in case Yanxu forgot to eat, and left a bowl of cat friendly chicken rice dor Qi Bao. 

If the idiot was going to turn up to the fansign later as they planned, dear Xu-Er needed to be woken up in enough time to look ready for nearly a hundred fans in the hotel. He himself had found a new silken shirt, one expensive enough that Gao Yu could tell from the fabric that he had not bought it anywhere, probably silk or a luxury blend, in a light shade of periwinkle blue. The size was much larger than he normally purchased too, but the cut did have a certain charm, and it was one of the latest fashions which he was too cheap to get on board with. Looking back on the magically appearing shirt, the event had rich young master Yanxu written all over it, especially when the mysterious lack of tags or labels gave nothing away about price, size or origin. However, years of stinginess had taught the comic artist to take advantage of anyone buying dinner, clothes or groceries, and he folded the silky shirt up to change into after the meeting. It was nice being the pampered trophy house husband of a rich fool, and he still might get a very comfortable marriage if the professor could get his feelings straight, or should he say gay.

Part of Ji Yanxu's plan was to literally act as dysfunctional as humanly possible, so that the last thing Gao Yu would expect was a very organised proposal at his fansign, also, it was nice being taken care of all morning, so he was not complaining about someone making life easier. Now all the psychologist had to do was get himself fully presentable, give the hotel that he partly owned a call to to make sure the right decorations were in place,remember the rings, and collect his wingmen from the family mansion. The compulsory need to move buildings for the meet was real, but there may have been some Ji shaped fingerprints on why the originally inexpensive fansign was held in a high end hotel ballroom, and had instructions to decorate for an engagement from one of the managers, when the old instructions were to lay out a table, photo set and a standard 100 chairs in rows. None of that would ever be revealed though, unless the greedy old Mr Lao wanted to lose half of his investment money. Ji Yanxu had spent so many years being klutzy and barely organised, acting in front of Gao Yu was effortless and required no input, just the inviting warmth of a bicep and having everything done for him. 

Ji Long had been taken to the shopping centre by Yeye for a haircut and a new outfit in the morning, around the time his dage was being dragged around his apartment to eat. He looked a lot more suitable to represent his brother and grandpa among the younger generation now, and was behaving oddly well in the back seat of Yanxu’s other navy range rover, which was suspicious for the famous lip flapping didi. “Long-di, is there something bouncing around in your brain, or did the tailor sew your lips shut when he was adjusting your shirt?”, he asked bluntly, turning Yanmu’s favourite song up. 

His little brothers lips wobbled, and that usually meant he was about to make an emotional outburst, “I was thinking how much dage has changed in the last couple of months, because my old brother was always drowning in work, and he would never be driving his family to propose to the love of his life. Even if you did marry, I thought it would be a loveless marriage between an elite young mistress, and not an exceptionally ordinary man, a comic artist of all things, like Kido shixiong! I like you better after shixiong tamed you, is he not a more pleasant dage Yeye?”

Yanmu just gave his youngest sunzi a knowing smile, “Xu-Er was possessed by Emperor Chuan, it just took some time to find the right empress. You will find your empress too Long-Er, and never be surprised if they are who you least expect, love is the meeting of strangers sometimes, but strangers become lovers very quickly. Now will you be good while your dage pursues his empress?”, he explained lovingly. The younger generation had a lot to learn about life, especially romance and the heavens will. 

Gao Yu drove to his designated destination in the range rover he kind of took ownership over since he found out how fast it went, and did not expect a valet to take his keys and park the car for him. Too surprised to say no or ask questions, he numbly handed the key over and took the bag with the new shirt, a can of hairspray and a special box. A special box with two rings inside, because either way, he was going to walk out of the fansign as a taken man, because Kido never gave up on anything, and Yanxu was one of the people he coveted the most, whether or not he realised. He had used a chunk of the raise from his comic earnings, and bought a set of mens engagement rings for his slow professor, which he would propose a relationship advancement with at a private and suitable time. The company had told him they had to change the host venue at the last minute and that was not uncommon when more fans were attending a meet than expected, but this hotel seemed the kind of place to get married at, not have a nerd meeting. Just the crystal chandeliers and glitzy name in the lobby screamed expensive, like the conference centre for Xu-Er’s psychology gathering. Business costs aside, he needed to find a bathroom to change shirts, style his bangs and get into the sexy author mood. No one wanted to see nervous and love struck gay Gao Yu when they came to ab baring Kido.

[A/Fangirling/N: i will take either one, this desperate author with impossibly high standards just wants a Gao Hanyu. A Du Lei will do, I can sort his character twists out!]

A pile of Ji’s tumbled out the navy range rover and did not hesitate to let the valet park it, while Yanxu checked he had the ring box and if his outfit looked alright in the hotels mirrored hallway, Yanmu checked how the new gold tipped cane he purchased for this occasion matched with his new black suit, and Ji Long’s eyes were popping out seeing all the gold effect mirrors to begin with. Just how rich had Dage and Yeye made their branch of the family while he was learning for his barista license and making cute desserts? “Long-di? Hey, we need to find our seats, and Xu-Er needs to find his Gao Yu to discuss the schedule for this meet. I thought Yu-Er was going to play the grand piano today for his fans, even though I had no idea he could play well enough to use a grand piano.”, Yanmu shook his youngest sunzi gently. If Yanxu was not already in the ballroom ensuring the room was ready, he might have caught the hint that Gao Yu was definitely up to something, but the psychology professor was going in blind, well, more like blinded by love. 

[A/F/N: Y'all know the beautiful shirt from check in right? If not, its easier to watch the video than to google or whatever it. Here have a link to make it easy [check in by gao hot hanyu](https://open.spotify.com/track/1MqW5HIYdjlcq05ZkugIHr?si=nYKNwmfLTl6X5NsfPcsR-w)

When Yanxu had bought the shirt in a boutique he was walking by, it had been an impulse purchase. However, it was an impulse purchase that had succeeded in doing what he thought it would do, and despite the initially ugly cut, he was convinced that Gao Yu could pull it off. Seeing a graceful presence draped in periwinkle blue silk, accessorised sexily by arm garters to stop the sleeves from dangling, black hair slightly mussed in the way the professor liked it, and a gold chain bracelet to match the little golden star studs, his breath was taken monetarily. He was sitting at the grand piano and playing a piano warm up, but his whole being was glowing under the chandelier lighting while he played a melody reminiscent of their last movie night, some oddly fitting disney movie that he had to read subtitles to understand. The beauty had been kidnapped by a beast, except the grumpy beast just needed lots of love and attention to break the curse, someone Yanxu felt he used to be before the cute cartoonist came into his life and made him a new man. They had ended up singing along to the main theme song, despite being two grown men who had little grasp on the english language, and it had become a kind of theme tune for their own romance, a story of strangers and mismatched backgrounds, who had turned into soulmates with a deep emotional bond.

It suddenly hit Yanxu that his beloved was clearly planning on carrying out his own proposal, as it probably should have before when they were both in close proximity and Gao Yu had been searching meticulously for something ‘that was perfect’ on the internet, had been practising singing that beauty and the beast during cooking and kept disappearing into the guest room to fiddle with an old keyboard from the apartment storage room. How did he miss the signs? Probably because he was too absorbed in his perfect proposal to notice anything else, yet now he just wanted to enjoy the short time of peace before a hundred noisy fangirls were let in, he was far too in love to pay any attention to anything but the radiant angel at the piano, who was the most kind and intelligent man to exist in his opinion. It was a good idea for his hotel plan to include a screen separating the stage from the audience, or they would have several dead fangirls to revive from the sugary sweet atmosphere. 

Yanmu and Ji Long had seated themselves in the middle of the crowd, so they would blend in inconspicuously when his youngest sunzi went wild at anything, which was a very legitimate concern in a situation like this. Ji Long was getting to attend a Kido fansign, have his copies of every comic ever printed by the author signed, and then watch his dage ensure that his hero was his new brother in law. The prospect was too exciting not to be vibrating in his chair! That was not to say that the old grandpa was in any less excitable of a condition, because his little Yanxu was finally going to make the last step in getting married, and he had such a lovely son in law to look forward to in Gao Yu, he just did not have the excess energy to vibrate like Ji Long. As the rows in front and back of them filled up, the time was coming to see his grandbabies and witness what was possibly the best moment of his eighty odd years of life. 

Kido’s third fansign was popular, like really popular as more fans tried to get in beyond the security line, and after signing a huge mountain of well loved manhua books, it was going to be like Christmas had come early when the company paid him the commission from this fansign. His hand hurt from all the neat sharpie signatures, but the happy fans who actually wanted all of their books, including the failing my roommate is a detective and till death tear us apart, seemed to enjoy the overall experience. He used to enjoy lining up just for a signature when he was young, before his family threw him out, but the allure had worn off since he matured and had to spend money on rent instead of comics. That was why Gao Yu chose to become a creator, so he could contribute to the profession and earn money from his childhood dream. Next on the schedule was the usual Q and A session, for which some kind of small sofa was always found and placed in front of a nice draped background of mostly red chiffon. For some reason, the sofa was a posh chaise lounger, the tacky red drapes were in complementary hues of blue and sparking black, and the whole set up seemed like someone had a plan. Besides him, Yanxu was unusually fidgety, and kept checking his pockets, which was a dead giveaway in so many ways. The fool had clearly followed his heart and bought some kind of promise ring to become proper boyfriends, but why did he have to do it when he had an important ring to give too?

Every question from the fans was like torture, unlike the last two events, but that was probably because both men were anticipating the next, new segment, which was the talent part. Inspired by Xu-Er and Yeye saying that he should show more of himself to the world, each fansign had a singing, music or dance segment added, after Yangfan and the director okayed the idea. This was the first talent show, the anticipation was high among everyone, and no one was even aware that there was much more at stake than support. Kido smiled and answered all the questions as was planned, and threw in a bit of touching with Yanxu for some extra tips hopefully. Not that he was hesitant to grope that squishy ass or kiss those rose lips without an incentive, but the allure of public pda was too tempting to resist when any little move made the fans scream louder. The pink blushes that his lover, or would be lover, made at each covert seduction was equally precious, the kind that he wanted to see for the rest of his life. Each silly question passed faster than the last, until the photos were finished and it was nearly the end. 

Except, neither Yanxu or Gao Yu stood up from the lounger, and in a ninja speed race, both guys pulled out ring boxes from the right and left pockets of their pants. A fangirl screamed and fainted, the same one that did so when they kissed for the first time at the cafe, but the best was yet to come. Settled among amethyst satin was a simple platinum and diamond ring, and a thinner band with a row of small diamonds, and Yanxu nearly dropped the jade rings in surprise. “Ji Yanxu, will you do the honour of being my future husband? I have fallen in love with you ever since we kissed on the pier, you inspired me to write SCI and made my career explode, and I cannot imagine life without you.”, Gao Yu asked sincerely,down one one knee as his dark hazel eyes glinted in the dimmed lights. 

The professor teared up, “Oh Yu-Er, I will! You saved me from my mundane life, cured my insomnia and helped reunite my family, and you considered me not saying yes? You are an idiot, but I love you for all that you are.” 

The comic artist gave his partner that easy smile, and slid the large diamond ring on Yanxu’s finger, offering the thinner band to his new husband, who quickly slid it on his new fiance’s slim ring finger. It was the professors turn now, and he glanced at Yanmu and Ji Long through the crowd, both of whom looked teary eyed already, and he had not even proposed. He decided to wait until they had settled at the grand piano to pop his question, so he watched as his handsome husband sat himself at the piano. Seated at the polished piano in his luxury shirt, Gao Yu resembled a young master not unlike himself, and that made him want to marry him even more. Then, before his trained fingers could touch the keys in the practised motions of beauty and the beast, Yanxu got down on one knee to present his rings, the carved jade bands of Emperor Chuan and his male empress. Q“Gao Yu, I know we have one set of rings, but I have my own to give you. This jade ring is from my very distant relative Emperor Chuan, and there is no one else in this world that deserves it more. His male empress won him over with his wit, charm and intelligence, and you have done the same to me, so much that I cannot live without you anymore. Please will you do the honour of accepting this humble jade, and spend the rest of our lives together?”, he proposed. 

There were no tears shed, however the emotions in his eyes told Yanxu that his lover was fully aware of the implications of the priceless jade rings story, “Yes Xu-Er, how could I say no when you went to all the trouble to propose to me? You are the idiot, despite the degrees, yet you are my idiot.” With the verbal exchange over, both the professor and the comic artist exchanged the jade rings, and had the quickest french kiss ever, to the delight of several more fainting fangirls. They came away from the kiss bleary eyed and swollen lipped, still gazing into each other's eyes, but the piano reminded Gao Yu of the romantic serenade he had planned, and he let the MC announce the last segment of the fansign, the singing duet with his beautiful, smart arm sloth. Yanxu gathered himself off the floor and leaned sexily on the top of the piano, while the gentle opening notes of their love song started to play and words were ready to be sung. The versatile, baritone voice of the talented author, mixed with the deep voice and raw passion in the psychologist tone melted together perfectly, making everyone in the room cry at least a few tears. 

_ Ji Long was sobbing like a baby, and at that point Yanxu really wanted to have no relationship with him. He had been crying since his dage confessed his undying love, and the final serenade burst the dam straight away. _

The ending of the song indicated the end of one of the most exciting fansign since the history of manhua, and security came to peel the dead fangirls off the floor to put them outside, so the couple could have some privacy with their relations. Gao Yu still had the adrenaline from being on stage when his younger brother in-law ran right to him, "Yu dage, thank you for helping Xu dage, and making such an amazing manhua! Can I call you dage now, since you will be part of the family once we hold a wedding ceremony?", Ji Long asked breathlessly, as he kept hugging like a boa constrictor. Clearly unconscious strength ran in the family, demonstrated by his beloved arm sloth and now his younger brother. 

"Didi, you could call me anything but Kido at home and I honestly do not think I will mind. Brothers should not rely on names Long-Er.", the author replied simply, ruffling his didi’s fluffy hair. The youngest Ji whined when he saw his messy hair in the gloss wall panel, but the satisfied smile on his face when he looked at his two dage’s being so in love was completely true, like Yanmu’s was. The old man could finally rest in peace now his prize grandson was engaged to be married, and to a man who took care of Yanxu no matter how much of a stubborn mule he was in the future. 

Yanxu and Gao Yu returned home in the black range rover, after dropping Yeye and Long-di at the mansion, and barely made it home alive, between some thoroughly irresponsible and distracting kissing when driving and the author’s foot residing on the gas pedal so they got home faster. He was desperate to dive into his future husbands pants, since it was more acceptable for a couple with some kind of promise to go around behaving like rabbits, because living with such a beauty was hard for any sexually able man. The professor had milky, baby soft skin, a squishy butt, and that was just what he had seen! Likewise, the psychologist was far too curious as to what his hot hubby kept under all the baggy pants and workout shorts, and to explore every inch of that tanned and muscled body. Ever since he first woke up in bed with Gao Yu and got a teasing glimpse of the hair on leading below the sheet, his traitorous mind had been conjuring up too many frankly pornographic images to count, and that horniness had broken free when he saw the diamond bands and jade rings on their entwined fingers, and realised that he had the right to get completely and intimately involved with the man he had been longing for.

Qi Bao was maybe expecting some love, cuddles and food for being a good boy while his owners left him, but instead he got ignored in favour of throwing clothes all over the place rather than the clothes being on themselves. Stumbling into the guest bedroom, Yanxu was thrown on the bed and Gao Yu started giving the sexiest and only strip tease that the professor had ever seen in his virgin life, beginning with the silk shirt that should preferably stay intact. All of Ji Yanxu’s wildest horny dreams were coming true, and the firm biceps he liked to hang onto at night seemed to be harder than before, just like the tasty looking thing under his future husband’s slightly too small grey boxer shorts. “Yu-Er, have you laid with a woman in the past, or is this-”, the psychologist tried to ask, but he was too embarrassed to finish his sentence, because the words seemed too sexual to say out loud to his prudish brain. 

The smirking comic artist, who had drawn enough ending scenes that teased at sex and watched a whole load of gay porn for reference purposes, had no shyness to impede his speech despite being a virgin himself. "I have never found a woman or man up to my standards, so yes Xu-Er, you will be laying with a virgin tonight. That does not mean one has no idea about how to have sex, part of my job is understanding the typical gay relationship after all.”, Gao Yu answered confidently. 

_ Maybe he had underestimated this wolf in sheep's clothing, except he was tied to the wolf by two sets of engagement rings now, and a wedding band to follow, so the rabbit could not do much about the situation. _


	9. What can be better than planning a wedding? Fresh new love and planning a wedding of course!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this on christmas day, so if you read this chapter and it’s not christmas, I did explain why Gao Yu and Yanxu are going ring and suit shopping during fictional december. Lockdown makes my brain do strange things, this is one of those things and I hope everyone enjoys the second to last chapter of Be with you but gay and Hanbing. There be sex coming up, written in my terrible smut fashion of course, but the jist is that they both enjoy it when they do

Many happy rabbity weeks of making out like teenagers, naked cuddling because mr prudish prof wanted until the wedding to do his own research into full on anal sex, tongue kisses and cute dates where they just sat in a restaurant and gazed into each others eyes dreamily, which was only fair to expect from a newly engaged couple, Yanxu and Gao Yu were getting the idea that Yeye and the rest of the family were expecting wedding plans. Within large families like the Ji’s, there were far too many nosey women and spying old men to let a happy couple enjoy a bit of simple being in love, and it was Ji Long who betrayed great aunt whatnot, by blabbering about how she was ready to judge the latest wedding in the family. The professor just sighed, and his fiance continued to flame the poor duck that had ended up in their shopping cart mere hours before the present, as if there was no problem at all with having to plan a grand wedding. Given the extensive job history of his handsome wolf, it probably was a relatively tame task to arrange a marriage, compared to the brief stint in speed racing and motorbike competitions, but could they not have a bit longer to think about the most important day of their lives? Yanxu still felt like twenty four hours was not long enough to admire the perfect physique, strong arms and most importantly, his kind heart, even though they had the rest of this lifetime. 

Gao Yu had his secrets, and his secret experience had made him very aware of the big marriage an established family would expect, so Ji Long had not disturbed his long term plan at all. In a paper binder, he had been making rough plans ever since he was planning to buy engagement rings just so this strange yet expected did not disturb all the carefully laid plans he had for him and Yanxu. “Xu-Er, what do you think about black, white and blue for the wedding colours, or do you prefer a traditional red theme?”, he asked casually, sipping expensive oolong tea from his great aunt something in law, while they both had their scheduled movie night for the week. This week, as Ji Long was at Yeye’s mansion, the chosen movie was a very adult action film about a drug lords headquarters and a plucky SWAT man who used his martial arts and intelligence to eventually defeat the boss, and it was satisfying to watch. 

The professor however spit his tea out, “Oh good lord pangu, please do not tell me you have our future wedding already planned- oh pangu you have?”, he half shrieked, because there was actually a small pile of papers each with a different title. He loved Gao Yu, and it was for the peculiar advantages like having a constant PA, who gave him literal pages of suits, catering suppliers, ceremony providers and venues for hire. 

All the nightmares of super dramatic movie like wedding planning flew from his consciousness, and he just saw the hypnotic smile of his beloved fiance in his rosey tinted world. “Oh Yu-Er, I really love you and your habit of planning everything out. Black, blue and white sounds perfect, like the chiffon drapes behind us when you made your proposal, honestly, if you had said neon pink and daisy yellow I would have been tempted to agree. We can pick suits from my usual tailor and I am sure my joint business partner would let me use the hotel for an easier venue with no extra costs.”, Yanxu replied happily. The tea in his hand and the movie suddenly seemed less important than his primary job at home, to savour every moment he could spend with his husband to be. Hence the reason why the dignified professor put his tea down and crawled over the sofa cushions to plop himself in Gao Yu’s lap, right over his clothed cock and he watched the cartoonists face he did a little targeted wiggle. He could not hold back a moan as the cloth rubbed the sensitive skin under his boxers, and was fully convinced that his fiance was purposely trying to murder him early, but if it was a sexy death then could be convinced. 

Ji Long had been using his time and new allowance from Yeye to make his own career dream come true, and that was when he met the rude young master of the Hu family, who seemed far too alike his soon to be brother in law to be true, Young Long-Er was haggling for a graphics tablet with a particularly vivacious shop keeper, and he was bloody winning before another interrupting upstart walked in, flashed a shiny gold card at the greedy shopkeeper and dashed any hopes of buying the best tablet in the shop. Just the sight of the smarmy smirk as he victoriously wielded the last tablet from the brand he specifically saved up for in the shop was enough to make the lip flapping youngster snap. "You know, sometimes people from rich families do not get what they want with money! I could have waved my dage's credit card, he has more than enough even after buying a new wardrobe for Yu-dage, but I know to save money when it is possible, how would you survive without having old money to flash? Kido-dage, oh Pangu I should never call him that, he looks like he comes from a wealthy family yet is the most humble person ever.", Ji Long raged, not minding the states from the other customers. The snobby guy whipped his bob cut and cute, oops, he meant evil really, to stare at the lip flapper.

"How do you know my biao di Gao Yu? He left home when I was still in school, and no one has heard from him since, so we assumed that my biao di had dropped off the earth, Shufu had been looking for him, and gave up recently. I tell you what, in exchange for everything you know, I will give you my graphics tablet for free!", young master Hu offered. Ji Long thought very hard, because if his favourite dage was like himself, he probably did not want to be found, but it would be really nice if his Baba could see him get married. 

Done with his thinking, the well meaning young Ji opened his mouth to reply, "If you throw in lunch bought with that flashy gold card, you can even come to their wedding. I know a lot about what Yu dage has been up to, he is my idol and can do everything!"

[A/F/N: poor Yanxu and Gao Yu, anyone could come to their supposedly private wedding as long as they buy Long-Er lunch! They love him too much to say anything though.] 

After he totally robbed Gao Yu’s biao di for the free graphics tablet and a three course meal at an incredibly expensive restaurant that even he had no idea of the prices for, Ji Long felt sufficiently compensated by Hu Xiao Long for his time and effort. “I ran away ten years ago, from my family who did not understand the worth of art, and your biao di was an inspiration to me. Kido started making boys love novels as an openly gay author, and the best part of his manhua is not just the romance, it was the accuracy of his stories. In the fast and the frustrated, Peng Chue is a great racer, like my dage says his fiance is, and I feel like my brother in law knows everything about the world! Then he met my big brother, they fell in love and he wrote SCI mystery because gege was his soulmate. He cooks so well, he could open a restaurant too.”, he jabbered excitedly. The amount of words per minute, all waxing lyrical about how great his new dage was, amazed Xiao Long, but he had no surprise about the multiple abilities of his biao di, because when he was young, his parents always wanted him to be like Gao Yu. It was only right that the young Ji knew how the only son of the Bai family came to be a once struggling comic artist, simply for knowing more about his dage.

He shoved a fried prawn into Ji Long’s mouth, or else the boy might never shut up, “My biao di is an extraordinary man, as expected of the police officer Bai family, but he is different from the rest of the Bai. His real name is not Gao Yu, it is Hanyu on the household register, and he was kicked out of the house by his Baba after he refused to go to the police academy and announced why he was not going to marry his arranged wife. Shufu feels bad of course, kicking his own blood out for not being what he wanted, but at the same time biao di is in the wrong according to his opinion, and aiyi just wants her baby back safely. She has not seen him for ten years, and despite sharing the dream of having the perfect son, being a mother comes first.” biao di Yu was just not the same person as the other family members, and out of three police and military orientated families, surely one child could have been allowed to explore another lifestyle? Gao shufu barely accepted a son being gay, and the successful comic author career seemed invalid to him. The sentiment he personally felt was shared by the other man, who reached over and covered his small and skinny hand with a large, warm one. 

"Do not be sad Xiao-ge, Gao aiyi can still come to the wedding they will be having if Shufu does not want to. Dage and Yu-gege will be kind, they let me stay over a lot when I have dinner there, and I get the big bedroom to myself now!", Ji Long chattered warmly. The constant words stopped his brain from going into overdrive, and Xiao Long could see how biao di Yu had been attracted to a man, this one was more or less exactly what a nice woman should be, but in a cute package. Oh good lord Pangu, he definitely bisexual, even if the bi was for only one man who had cost him a good chunk of salary.

Back with the rabbity, not yet newlyweds but they acted close enough to it, Yanxu and Gao Yu had once again paid the suit store a visit, except no desperate shop assistants would dare to flirt with the professor now he was clearly marked. The fresh and constantly refreshed hickey just above collar level, made by the most handsome and deceptive wolf, screamed ownership over the beautiful academic, if the menacing smile on the comic authors face was not enough each time someone looked too intently at his future husband. Sticking to the very appropriate black and white idea from the two male leads of SCI, the psychologist was looking for a black tux, whatever style he was comfortable in, and the artist sought a white or nearly white three piece suit with a new tie included. Yanxu had helped Gao Yu invest some of his money in the stock market, and it had helped enormously, as had the generosity of a rich lover when it came to everyday essentials such as clothes suitable for the kind of restaurants the Ji family liked to go to. Their usual tailor, an old man with no fear of the world or he would have definitely left after seeing some of what they got up to, greeted them, "Ji xiansheng, Gao xiansheng, how can we help you today? Another quick suit repair, express clean or shoes will be no issue after the last times." 

They both blushed, knowing why the arm of Yanxu's navy suit had been ripped clean off, why the matching pants needed a very good clean, and why the grey shoes that used to go with Gao Yu's grey suit had a red wine stain on needed replacing in black, and that was just one trip after a drunken night of fiery yet somehow non penetrable sex, not to mention the other clothes casualties. However, as the psychologist predicted in his tiny con column, the irresistible pull towards each other was a slightly different problem from other nervous and newly engaged couples, they could not keep their paws off each other long enough to undress sometimes! Every night, if one of them did not end up pinning the other against a piece of furniture and having a frantic frottage or Sumatra session during the day, they had what came to be known as naked cuddles, except a bit more than cuddling went on. "Um no, not his time, and we are really sorry about the arm coming off, and deep cleaning the pants. Today both of us would like to pick a wedding suit and it can take up to a fortnight to be made, so there is no short deadline or weird requests.", Yanxu answered awkwardly. 

Gao Yu was definitely the braver one, and a whole lot less ashamed of the small accidents they had in pursuit of a happy private life, so he was able to go into a bit more relevant deal about their upcoming wedding and suit needing events. That was how he ended up in the fitting room getting measured for a double breasted, stone grey three piece like his grey suit, a new black silk tie after his old dollar store one was beyond repair, and his first tailored shirt, all of which was paid for at the generous wedding discount of 25% off. It was not like the shop did not get enough money from them, and years of being a skinflint had ingrained the happiness of getting a discount into his cheap bones. The comic artist had enough money now to apply for the legendary golden credit card, which he swiped in order to pay the total for his new suit, shirt and tie, and he waited patiently at the coffee shop opposite the store for Yanxu to be finished like they had agreed. Xu-Er would have looked good in a garbage sack, but even a designer sack would not be good enough for the precious jewel that was his dream Yao. Gao Yu would have commissioned the finest golden thread robes if his fiance even made the slightest suggestion that he desired them. 

Yanxu had searched through racks of what looked like exactly the same suit, black and tuxedo styled, but he was having second thoughts on buying another boring suit that came right out of a family gathering. The grey suit with no tie that Gao Yu picked for his first family appearance had been something he never considered as formal wear, and if they wanted to accurately cosplay Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong, a less stuffy navy three piece would be better right? So the professor found a flirty navy three piece, took the ready made suit to his tailor and let the old man use his measurements on file to construct the most fitting three piece he had ever owned. If his handsome beefcake could wow a crowd, he could too! Besides, less time pouring over clothes racks meant they could spend more time together in the Starbuck's opposite his current location before the second biggest purchase of the wedding, the wedding rings. After the extravagant carved jade and diamond engagement rings, both men agreed to find the most plain wedding bands, just to seem less ostentatious than the other crabby Ji relatives. Gao Yu and Yanxu, as Yamnu Yeye said, had something rare among rich families, and that was genuine attraction, that did not need money to be expressed. 

Ring shopping was easy, even with the crowds buying presents for significant others in the name of celebrating Christmas, which was the following day and Gao Yu had already planned for, and between the two grooms to be, the wedding had suits, rings and a venue now, which meant invitations could be sent out with the hotel address and time, once Yanxu’s business partner had confirmed the reservation of the whole hotel for the auspicious day. All that was left for the day was for Gao Yu to clean the kitchen a little and cook dinner for them plus Ji Long, who was going to have his first comic making lessons from his super smart hubby. “Yu-Er, should we, you know, have some fun after such a long day of hard work? Long-di should still be out for an hour, he can remain totally clueless about the adult realm as yeye wants him to, as long as the idiot stays away from our bedroom.”, the professor suggested, with that sexy smile on his face when he was groping the comic authors butt through the wrap around apron and not much else under the thin linen pants and tee sets Yanxu had bought him to wear in the house, as he did when he was at home and only expected close family relations who did not know anything else around for dinner. 

Not being a man to turn down a good break from watching the stew never reach the boil, Gao Yu took his partners wandering hands and put them round his own neck, “You will need carrying after, so I will start now, before I finger your brains out and vice versa. It’s all up to you really, my sexy minx.”

The stew did boil in the end, but the cook was too busy making mess elsewhere. Not that the extra time would spoil the stew, because Grandma Gao's easy Cantonese stew was perfect for cooking slowly in a pot by itself. How else did the Bai family become such good cooks and contribute to the family line if the recipes needed watching? 

Helpful and innocent young Ji Long skipped through without a care in the world, changed into his designated slippers and quickly observed that there was an unattended pot of something yummy smelling on the stove top, which was unusual because Yu-gege was a diligent chef and watched every dish to ensure nothing overcooked. His dage and his other dage might be in danger! Suspicious moaning was coming from the bathroom connected to the guest room, and somehow, that was not a warning to the Young Ji to stay well away, because any other fool with enough life experience would be able to tell the difference between pain and “oh my god you suck cock so well” moans of pleasure. As the clueless hero of the situation, he still bust down the door to the bedroom, which was open anyway, and proceeded to bust down the bathroom door, where his dage and gege were in terrible mortal danger. 

If mortal danger could be defined as getting such an epic blowjob, that Yanxu felt like his bones had turned to jelly and might need to be carried out to dinner after the mind blowing climax he was bound to have with those talented lips on his cock, then Ji Long was indeed a hero, otherwise he was just a common interrupter, or more specifically cockblocker. Cockblockers normally ended up with horrible scenes burned into their memories, like the image of his beloved Yu-gege making the same expression Bai Yutong had in the extra saucy chapter of SCI mystery, if he remembered rightly when Zhan Yao was giving him a secret handjob under the table in a meeting, but seeing dage’s head disappear under the cooking apron was far too obvious. If dage was Zhan Yao, then he was- oh pangu why did he open the door! To make his trauma a teeny bit worse, Yanxu dage came out from under the apron that thankfully covered everything up below gege’s waist, with white stuff dripping from the corner of his lips. Ji Long could not watch anymore and legged it to the sanctity of the workroom by the kitchen, to protect the stew from the horrors of marriage- wait, they were not even married yet. 

The last thing Yanxu had planned when he suggested having a brief feel up, and subsequent blow job for his beloved once he had popped his boner from some clever fingering, was to be walked in on at the last minute. It would have only taken thirty five seconds exactly for Gao Yu to put his pants back on and go back to the kitchen after cleaning up real quick, then no one would ever know about it, and Ji Long happened to burst in right at the end! His lover was surprisingly chill for a man who had just been spied on in the middle of a very embarrassing moment, saying that for starters, they would have been seen by someone at some point, and secondly, at least they were not having full blown incriminating hanky panky yet. The points made sense, and it would be a lot worse if his younger brother had walked in to see his dage getting dicked to high heaven, fully naked. “I know you are right Yu-Er, he would have seen other people if not us. It was strangely exciting actually, knowing that someone was watching me suck you off, and I must compliment your piano fingers.”, the psychologist replied eloquently. Taking Gao Yu’s offered hand, he double checked his reflection in the mirror, seeing that apart from bitten lips, he looked decent, and went to dinner.

Ji Long stayed long enough to enjoy the delicious stew, sautéed veggies and fried rice, but he left very soon after eating the cut up fruit that was served as dessert, and took a cab back to Yanmu Yeye's house, where he probably read far too much cute girly manga to settle his mind and fell asleep dreaming of sinful images of debauchery the. Neither Gao Yu or Yanxu minded, because everyone found out about sex sooner or later, and they had mild appetites compared to some weirdos. At least they could have a peaceful Christmas day with only a small dinner to make for Yeye, and Ji Long would eventually be brave enough to come back to the apartment for his comic artist training. Gao Yu agreed that his didi had quite a good idea of design before he had even met gege, so he was more than qualified to be an assistant. "Yu-Er, although we do not believe in Christmas, I think you are my Christmas miracle. Knowing you, that will be a song we have at our wedding, but I look forward to seeing your talents demonstrated to the whole of my family. Only then will my nosey aunts believe that I have one of the best husbands in the family, and we can make all my biao dis jealous.", Yanxu remarked lovingly. It was not often that the beastly professor made declarations of love, but when he did, the words touched his beauty’s heart, because Gao Yu knew that everything he said was from the bottom of his heart. If he was lying it was very obvious, and he could tell straight away, that was why the cartoonist was fairly sure that his partner had real feelings ever since the start of their fake relationship.

The other investor did reply to Yanxu, and confirmed that they could use the hotel for the day they had chosen, the sixth day of the second month in the coming new year, so the artist of the house started designing the invitations. To save money and time, he and the psychologist had already agreed to design, print all the invitations out at home, and send them by courier after the festive season had nearly finished to all the Ji relatives. Unknown to his husband, Gao Yu had specifically taken the invitations as his own job, so he could strategically send to everyone but his mama, baba and at the last count, his only familiar biao di Hu Xiao Long, because he had not seen his baba for ten years, and to see him again on the day of his clearly gay wedding would be a terrible idea. Besides, biao di Hu was a righteous and upstanding prize son, an official tech support at interpol, and he was so unlikely to, say, meet a blabbermouth like Long-di and get invited to the wedding secretly. 

Ji Long sneezed loudly, despite wearing fleece pajamas and having the comforter on the bed, and wondered who was talking about him just before bed, also if it was a compliment or not because he was self-conscious like that. He had been texting Xiao Long on wechat, with the details of the wedding that his dage had phoned Yeye with, when he sneezed, which was mildly annoying. 

All him and Yanxu’s worries had dissipated overnight though, when they woke up tangled together in bed on christmas day and the only thing to see was each other, and Qi Bao lying on the foot of the bed pretending to be smaller than the huge cat was. Gao Yu had no illusions that his fiance had snuck out of bed to put presents under their small artificial tree, because last night was very busy. *eyebrow wiggles* The sleepy professor had one arm clinging to his exclusively owned left bicep, and one attempting to move all the hair out of his eyes, which was very entertaining to watch since there was so much hair to tame. “Good morning Qi Bao, how did my big cat sleep last night?”, he asked as usual, stroking the cat on the head as it trundled up besides his side. There was still a strange connection between him and Qi Bao, and each meow that probably meant when will you bloody feed me human, meant something deeper to the artist. 

It also still annoyed Yanxu that he was not asked first, and like every morning he popped his head up and complained, “Yu-Er, are you marrying Da Bao or me? Surely I should be the first person you talk to in the morning if I have to put up with you for the next eighty plus years.”

The grumpy face his lover had was too adorable, and seeing that would very likely make Gao Yu move mountains just to please his beautiful beast, “Good morning, and merry christmas to you too Xu-Er. I always see you first every time I open my eyes, and they rarely leave your person all day, is that not enough for you? Da Bao is our child, so he must be treated cordially too.” 

With their little morning exchange over for the day, the comic artist gave Yanxu his regular morning peck, and went about the day's business. Every day was more interesting and enjoyable than the last when he had Ji Yanxu by his side, and the professor agreed that every day he spent with Gao Yu was more like what life should be like, full of laughs and love. 


	10. The end of life as we know it, but marriage has so much more to give to us AKA the end of be with you but gay and HanBing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, Yanxu and Gao Yu are getting married after a short but very eventful courtship, and if you thought there were no more plot twists to thicken the HanBing gravy, you are definitely reading the wrong fanfiction. Although the two mains are tying the knot and preparing for an exciting future together, Ji Long and Hu Xiao Long are just starting the road to romance, and I will do a nice chunky one shot on them when all the chapters for this story are published. I like to think that one day, my weeb self will be taken by a handsome man and we will have a fairytale love, but until that day I can write about other people enjoying that
> 
> Their first time anal, accurate but possibly awkward, is forewarned in the last few chapters about the wedding too.....
> 
> Saying that, my SCI abo series is due an update, like how Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had their last kit, so Xiao Long might have to wait in line.

Yeye had been very insistent on his son and son in law following some of the most common wedding traditions, including the one about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, or in their case, seeing the other groom before the ceremony. Whilst Yanxu had initially disagreed on this custom, he had soon been convinced with some very persuasive, special kisses in the bathroom before Ji Long came to drag Gao Yu away to the hotel so they did not spend all night screwing like rabbits, which was still burned into the young Ji’s brain. His brother under the apron and that face his gege made was too much alike the hentai manhua his friends at the cafe used to read sometimes. Phone calls had also been banned for the day, as a precaution in case his brothers were really sneaky and managed to pop one by talking to each other. It was a whole new world of debauchery for their poor Long-di, and he kind of wished that his dage had been more like a typical teenager, and spent his younger life experimenting with intimacy so he would not do it now. Alas, Xu-dage had always been more interested in studying and his future job.

_ Well that sight, and the amazing combined height of all Yu gege’s shoe insoles when he was helping pack clothes and shoes for their wedding and subsequent honeymoon in Kyoto. Kido gege always looked so tall and powerful in the three quarter body shots in his manhua profiles, but photos were not to be believed. Ji Long had amassed a lot of unresolved trauma since he came back home, but if the insoles stacked inside carefully picked shoes was any indication of the manhua company’s trickery, there was more to discover yet. It was still better to live with a few small falsehoods, than being alone and out of touch with the few people he had left.  _

Yanxu stayed at his Yeye’s mansion for the night, in his old bedroom, and he was likely going to get a refresher sex ed talk, how to treat your spouse and how to get married pep talk, because Yanmu liked to make sure everyone knew what to do for big events. Honestly, if he had no idea on how to treat a spouse, the professor could never have kept a fake boyfriend long enough to develop real feelings, so spouses and sex were the last problems on his mind. The issue before with all the blind dates was that none of the girls had that special spark he had felt fake dating and living with Gao Yu, and the fact that they were female. What was actually bothering him was what he would say for vows, as he had no idea how to sum up all the good things about his fiance!

Having Gao Yu at the hotel was partly a strategic move to make setting up easier, so he could actually tell the hired staff where to put the commissioned table specially made to sign their legal civil union papers on, how to hang the chiffon drapes in a way that made the blue, black and silver theme work in harmony, and to prep the food for the buffet. He was definitely more functional than Yanxu in that way, and decorating the main ballroom was more fun with a piano player who had several songs to practice. For the wedding ceremony, they would have selected instrumental violin music, then the buffet taking place shortly after would see both newlyweds take the stage, and sing the songs closest to their hearts, which was so heartwarming at the last fansign when both his dage and gege proposed. Ji Long had wept so hard that he soaked three expensive hankies, and he had a whole pack of hankies to last the wedding if the emotions were going to get even more gooey and sweet, and Yanmu Yeye barely held himself together. Every time his Yu-gege touched a piano, a beautiful tune manifested itself, and if that was put together with the low, baritone tones of his Xu-dage and the incredibly soothing voice of his idolised gege, the combination was too much for young Long-Er's heart.

_ He wondered if his Yeye was managing any better, with the other half of the two sops staying at the mansion. _

The reality of getting married was a lot simpler than Yeye remembered it, and between the lectures on safe sex, embarrassing gift of condoms and lube, reminders of who family were for the reception, and the how to avoid divorce one, Yanxu just wanted to lie on his old bed and dream of life with his Yu-Er. Yanmu was no idiot, and reading the family history was definitely a sign of boredom in their household, "Xu-Er, if you want to be useful and pass the day quicker, you could help plan the renovations of your current house. It's my wedding gift to you both, because that boring apartment condo is no place to live, and it has no signs of Yu-Er living there! Long-Er says you sleep in the guest bedroom now, when the master room has the biggest bed, and the living room could do with a few comfy throw blankets and pillows when you have movie nights." 

For the first time in three hours, the professor looked almost excited, "Really Yeye, you would pay for that, and let us design improvements? Me and Yu-Er would like to make the master bedroom into somewhere we both feel comfortable, like getting a new bed to start a new love life on, a bigger shower, more sofa stuff, and new gym equipment.", he replied happily. 

The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, or so great grandmother Yun had told young a tiny little Yanmu, but Ji Yanxu was more interested in making the condo as housekeeper friendly as he could, and having frequent sex on the supoosedly unvreakable bed they had been discussing buying. Never in his eighty five years did the old man want to hear about how silky sheets were more comfortable to sleep naked on, or having a solid platform and a fat mattress for a bed would save money on bed frames if the comic author thrust so hard into his sunzi that they kept breaking beds, and he decided to not get involved in the daily antics of anymore young couples. Young people in this age had completely different priorities, which were not how to make an arranged marriage work and produce an optimal amount of offspring, and not many members of the family were invested enough in their relationships to know exactly what each person liked. 

However, Yanxu and Gao Yu had spent constant time together since the encounter at the university. and according to intelligence, Gao Yu’s landlady had been noted renting a room out at the same time his sunzi ordered a set of basic weight lifting equipment. From the day the psychologist moved out into his own home, Xu-Er had no interest in gym equipment or staying fit, in fact, he was extremely negligent of his physical health, so the purchase must have been for the only fitness obsessed person who lived there, his sunzi in law. Considering his IQ of 170, Yanxu failed to realise how obvious all his actions were, and that his lying had got even better because nothing was fishy about their relationship at all. Having a relationship out of the blue was decidedly fishy, but for the proven happiness of his sunzi, wise old Yeye could turn a blind eye. As long as Yanxu was safe and satisfied, his weary old bones could stop aching as much. 

Using the architecture knowledge from his childhood, the professor had completely redesigned the master bedroom into a cosy haven of sex and soft materials, made the guest bedroom more suitable for his didi, and the open plan living room and kitchen got a total makeover. It was fun playing artist again, and this time he was actually seeing his old bachelor pad turn into a shared living space with two people and Qi Bao in. By the time he had finished drawing up all the plans, and specified the exact appearance of everything, a good chunk of his day without Gao Yu had already passed, and there was the smell of his childhood favourite, chicken potstickers and fried tofu coming from the kitchen. One last day as a single man was not too bad, as long as he still got spoiled to high heaven and was in peak condition to be handed over to his husband. He needed all the energy he could muster for the wedding night, and his first proper bit of sex that he had been researching about for months. 

At the hotel, Ji Long had thrown the caterers out for the night because everything that they could prep had been put in the fridge to sit overnight, for the master chef to cook dinner. Although Gao Yu only cooked barbecue pork, steamed red snapper and some kimchi found in the fridge, it was like eating a five star gourmet dinner cooked by a Michelin star chef! “Yu-gege, how can you cook so well? Xiao Long ge said you learned to cook with granny Yu, and her easy pork stew was the best thing your Baba ever ate, he misses eating it now. You could cook some when he comes to your wedding tomorrow-”, he babbled, before his gege shoved a piece of pork in his mouth. 

“You met my biao di, told him what I have been doing for ten years, and invited my whole family to the wedding? Oh Long-di, did you not think there was a reason I let Xu-Er think my parents were dead, and thought twice before running your mouth off to my nosey biao di.”, the comic author whined. If only the rest of Yanxu’s family had inherited his minimal speech, he would never have been found within another huge clan, and about to marry so he would become one of them. 

Seeing such a reaction on Yu-gege’s face, it did hit Ji Long that he probably should not have spilled another person's life story to someone that just claimed to be his biao di, but it was too late! Xiao Long had already texted him that his Shufu and aiyi were in a local hotel waiting to attend the ceremony, besides, they both sounded really eager to be there. “I did not realise quite how much effort you went to just for hiding, but I kind of told him that your parents could come tomorrow, and he said they already reserved a hotel starting from tonight. Could they come and stay out of the way Yu-gege?", he pleaded, flaunting his admirable puppy eyes. However angry Gao Yu had been upon hearing that his parents had been invited without his permission, the big watery puppy eyes Long-Er gave him were too cute to ignore, and like a weak parent, he let all his anger dissipate. 

"Long-di, although I have accepted that they would find me, and want to know what direction my life was going in, I would have appreciated if my estranged parents were not coming to my wedding as a first meeting. Next time you meet someone like that, it might be a better idea to not flap your lips, especially in public.”, he replied calmly, whilst he tried to hide his internal panic. Just because he had made one terrible decision to trust such a blabbermouth with important information like his wedding details, did not mean that more bad decisions had to follow, so Gao Yu decided to retreat to his bed room for the night, and carry on like the last conversation had not happened. No matter what happened, the last thing that the comic author wanted was for his parents to ruin his wedding to Yanxu, which was something entirely achieved by his own hard work. Nothing could ruin his mood when it came to tying the knot with Xu-Er, including Baba thoroughly insinuating himself with the aloof Ji family members coming. 

After a filling meal of chicken potstickers fried tofu, Ji Yanxu had been fed up, washed by the auntie that used to change his diapers because Yeye said he had to be extra clean for making sweet love to his new husband, even though it was deeply embarrassing for a grown man to be scrubbed by his old sitter, and been tucked into bed like a child. "Yeye, I am nearly thirty. If my own fiance treats me like an adult, and he literally has to put up with me all day everyday, I would think that my own blood had more faith in me.", he poured, but the pout was so cute that his Yeye smile even more.

"Ever since you were an embryo, then a little brat, you were my Xu-Er. Now, even though my little brat is becoming a man, marrying a good partner and has lived alone for over a decade, you will never be anything but my little sunzi, and that gives me the right to tuck you in bed while this old man still can. Tomorrow I will lose you to Gao Yu, and it will be like one of those families who barely see each other.", Yanmu protested dramatically. Yanxu appreciated the sentiment of what his Yeye was making a fuss about, and had to admit that he had never been that close to his cold psychologist father or science professor mother, just his Yeye and Nainai. The bond between the older couple had been easier for him and Ji Long to form, therefore the strongest bond he had in the whole family. That was why he indulged the old man, and let himself be coddled for one last time, because there was a whole new life ahead of him, and one with his cuddly hubby to forever bug in bed.

Ji Long was still trying to make up for letting Xiao Long bring his gege's apparently annoying parents come to the wedding, and that was why he was colouring all the chapters of the last chapter of SCI as an apology while Gao Yu did his nightly exercise and lounged in the king size hotel bed. It was an honour to be entrusted with the colouring of the most popular male couple, and very easy to make every detail accurate when he had Bai Yutong sitting in bed in front of him, and Zhan Yao pictured in his head, because brothers always remembered what each other looked like. "Yu-gege, what exact colour do you make Zhan Yao's bedspread? I'm on that bit when they wrestle and have sex, and I thought you would care for consistency.", he mumbled shyly, because young Long-Er still liked to try and pretend that he had not seen his dage and gege having sex.

If Gao Yu was not such a good person, he might have actually given his didi an impromptu sex ed lesson through different manhua, gay and straight, but he resisted for now, opting for a different kind of torture. "The same colour as Xu-Er has, shade 70 of the blues, and make sure to include the creases in shade 73 where the duvet creases. The little blush I indicated is pink 05, and his hair is brown 10, because nothing beats letting the world of manhua know how beautiful my beloved is”, he replied sweetly, so sweet that even he was holding back a grimace. 

As the last representative of the sensible, non whipped for the KidoXu couple club, and a lonely single creature, that was enough for Ji Long to have to listen to. “I get it Yu-gege, you love my dage! Oh Lord pangu, I hope I never become a sop like you two, I think I would rather die alone with Qi Bao, no offense gege but you can keep the lead in this genre, and I will go to action or something manly.”, he moaned childishly. The little pink love hearts and rose petals that seemed to follow Yanxu and Gao Yu were impossible not to notice, and it would make anyone despise the thought of romance, but Xu-dage was so much happier since he found Yu-gege so it was hard for Ji Long as a close person to hate them. 

“You never know Long-di, the right one for you could be closer than you think. Imagine if you were fated to love a rich spoiled brat like Xiao Long biao di, that would be exactly what you deserve for making fun of me and Xu-Er, on the night before our wedding as well. I can sleep well knowing my chapter to release on my honeymoon will be done in advance, and that you have been tortured plenty for your sins.”, the other man smirked. For all the ideas of Kido gege that young Ji had made up, being an absolute gremlin and slave driver was not what he had in mind. 

It was the day that almost everyone had been waiting for, the ones who were not so excited being all the women that thought they might have had a chance with the most eligible Ji family bachelor before the hot stranger came into view. They all stayed at home and prayed to lord Pangu for hot strangers to marry them eventually though, not coming to see the happy union of the secret Gao heir and the most famous psychologist in Taiwan, because more bad vibes were just not needed when you had Baba Gao making an ass of himself in the waiting room of the hotel. Gao Yu was finishing drying his hair into the right style with the expensive dyson in the bathroom, had put his freshly delivered suit on and was feeling generally ready to marry, then subsequently screw the virginal socks off his beautiful professor. Well that was until a rude middle aged man was making such a ruckus in the reception that someone called him down, and that rude man was of all people his estranged father, the head of the Hong Kong interpol branch and the most awful parent in the vicinity. The chipper groom was not letting anyone ruin his wedding, and if he had to personally throw his own parents out, then so be it!

Baba Gao was a well maintained man with barely greying hair and a trim figure, but was an absolute tosser when it came to the subject of his son Hanyu, who was like the only disappointment in his fifty years of life. “If he is here, and has not turned into an artistic pansy then my son can come down and talk to me, then I will leave here! That child should be working under me right now at interpol and getting married to the daughter of Mrs Tsun before I am too old to see my grandchildren, and I hear from Xiao Long that he is engaged to a hotshot prof, and a top selling comic artist.”, he boomed angrily, despite the worried faces of the staff. Their chief wedding planner and proud groom had shown how much of a devil he could be the previous day, and whoever this man was, he was courting a slow death. Descending the stairs was a young master unrecognisable from the casual author who had been taking part in hanging the drapes for his own wedding, in a perfectly tailored white suit, new black shoes that probably had at least six centimetres of insoles built in and gelled up hair. “Baba, nice of you to drop in just when I do not want you near me. I thought that you would keep your job a little bit more of a secret now you are older, but it turns out that you still think of yourself as a class above everyone else.”, Gao Yu greeted his father coldly. 

His son looked just as he did a decade ago, except he had aged like a fine wine, into a man truly deserving of the young master title, and his other half was equally wealthy, if that suit and silk tie was actually really from a proper shop. When Hanyu had said that he could make it in the world without the family wealth, Baba Gao thought he was joking, but nothing about his son said poor and impoverished. The same steely glint in his mothers eyes looked down disapprovingly and he was leaning against the stair rail like he was ready to fight, but for Gao Yu, this was part of his life that he hoped to leave behind. “I do not particularly care for a family fight now, my suit might get ruined if we try to settle all your issues at once, and I have a waiting husband who I will marry at 12 no matter what you do”, he announced firmly, “It is rather contradictory to throw me out and tell me to make my own way as long as I choose to like men, but interrupt the little slice of paradise I have obtained with nothing more than blood, sweat and tears, so leave before hotel security comes. They only obey me right now, its my special day, that was Yanxu’s last gift to me in case any guests get rowdy.” Gao Yunwen was shook from his expensive boots, and wondered what kind of powerful ally was equal to his son, who could do anything from five star meals to small scale espionage without breaking a sweat, and they were able to peacefully coexist. 

Mama Gao was sick of the two most important men in her life arguing, because she had missed ten plus years of her only son growing up from the insistence that every son in the family had to carry on his fathers line of work and marry another arranged wife. Xiao Yu had all the potential to make something even better out of his life, and by the looks of his well cut clothes and the hotel he was getting married at, he had reached his destiny and was enjoying life in the rich lane. “Hanyu, please let us stay for today, your Baba will behave or he will leave, but I want to see you get married even if you love a man!”, his Mama pleaded, rugby tackling her struggling husband to the ground so he would not be thrown out yet. In all her forty nine years, nothing had made her so determined, maybe when a creep threatened to kill her cousin was the most determined time, but this was a fight to keep her baby from running away again. 

Gao Yu had always had a soft spot for his mother, because she actually used to let him experience some of the things normal children did, instead of training him to play the fifth symphony of some old composer and make a knife from a rock. He considered all the options, which were throwing out both his parents and banning them from any of Xu-Er’s properties, or letting them stay through the celebrations, and hope they left him alone for a while, and settled on the last option for the least fuss, because he still had the chefs to check on yet. “Ma, if Baba makes any slurs or embarrassing comments to Yanmu Yeye or the Ji relatives, I will not hesitate to have him thrown out like he threw me out. Yanxu trusted me with maintaining the harmony today and he is the last person who deserves to be let down. Now if you will both excuse me, there are checks to be made before the limousine pulls up with Xu-Er.”, he walked away busily. 

_ Oh good Lord Pangu, her baby Yu had grown up so well! Mama Gao was so moved, even Baba stayed silent under her tackle, which was very strong and a bit uncomfortable. Yunwen would be a decent guest, sit through a nice wedding ceremony and socialise with his in-laws over some delicious food, or she would become a widow mysteriously. _

Yamnu, unaware of the threats exchanged at the hotel, had his sunzi scrubbed, perfumed and styled in the suit that had been delivered ridiculously early, like before Yanxu had woken up early. Aided by the freakishly strong auntie, he was moulded into the perfect groom for erm, the other groom. “Yeye, did you give Long-di the rings yesterday, and tell him to not bawl his eyes out in public until he can politely escape to a bathroom to do so? The car will be coming in ten minutes and then there is an hour to meet all the guests, receive the money ect.”, the professor asked anxiously. 

The old man laughed, “Relax Xu-Er, he has everything ready at the hotel with the help of your man of many talents, the rings and the record book by the door. If you could just keep your paws off Gao Yu for an hour until you get told to kiss him, that will be great on your part, but when Long-Er told me about the bathroom tryst I worried that an hour was too long after being parted.”

_ Ji Yanxu wanted to fall down a hole right into the ballroom and burrow his entire body into his lover, just to hide his bright pink blush, because his quiet old grandpa knew they had sex in the bathroom, and some other places to fit a quick fuck in the day.  _

Every hotel staff member was lined up at the entrance like the royal family were arriving, and the valets had parked so many expensive cars, they could have died and gone to fancy heaven. The Ji family and connected relations were incredibly wealthy, in fact too wealthy to be sensible, since Gao Yu had seen at least two people gift their cars to complete strangers just to get a ride with whatever single guest had caught their wandering eyes. None of the people nor the cars were as beautiful as his groom to be, who was being driven in a gleaming silver limousine up to the doors. The way Xu-Er’s milky white skin made a delicious contrast with the simple navy linen of his identical suit, except the professor chose an adorable bow tie rather than a long tie, made the comic author swoon internally and wish that they could skip to the honeymoon stage. His man, his everything and soon to be his husband, was there to start the wedding with him, starting with greeting all their guests. He gave Yanxu the briefest, most chaste kiss on the lips, and although they both wanted more, more would have to wait until someone said to kiss the groom very shortly. 

An hour of what felt like the longest version of meeting the family later, all of said family were seated in the chiffon draped chairs gathered from the hotel storage in front of the stage decorated with fairy lights and a handsome cartoonist. Gao Yu, or Hanyu as he had changed it on the handwritten announcement boards since Ji Long told him everyone was going to find out eventually from his proud Mama, waited for his fated lover to walk up the altar with Yanmu Yeye and Ji Long trailing behind bearing a little silk ring cushion. Someone had dropped a leftover piece of black chiffon over Yanxu's head in the lobby as a joke that he was really a bride, and to everyone's surprise, the smiling psychologist kept it on all the way through the greetings and was quite happy to indulge in the tradition of a veil, even though they had definitely seen each other before. As instructed, the instrumental violin music would start when Yeye and Xu-Er entered, and lo behold, in they came. The psychology professor was ethereal under the lights bouncing off of the glossy walls, and the comic author felt his heart leap from his chest at the man he was mere minutes away from marrying. 

Yanxu and Gao Yu were at the altar, in front of an uncle Ji who was ordained to give civil ceremonies because they were both notoriously stingy about that kind of thing despite spending thousands of yuan on shirts. The professor still had no vows, and when he was milliseconds away from putting the last ring on his handsome spouse's finger he knew that he was going to embarrass himself by being spontaneously sopp, but at that point who cared? He was going to be stuck to Yu-Er no matter how terrible his vows were, so as Ji Long shoved a cold metal thing in his hand Yanxu just let his mouth spit out whatever was on mind, although the x rated fantasies about getting speared by cock would have to wait for the right time, like when everyone was too drunk to remember or no one was there to remember. “Gao Hanyu, I was too busy to write my vows last night, and apologise for anything stupid, but I think the essence of anything poetic I would have prepared is that I love you.”, the psychologist said bluntly, and everyone awwed at the sweetness,” You came into my life by surprise and when I was least expecting it, but now I would have it no other way because every day I come home and see you, any troubles just disappear. Even if you did put me in your comic, and then turned into the bloody protagonist, I do not mind a bit, as long as our fairytale romance continues into the next three lifetimes and you cook for me forever.” The first ring made it on the authors slim ringer without incidence, but there was nearly the start of innapropriate touches already being shared, involving that hand being too close for comfort to the other grooms ass.

Old Yanmu was now sandwiched between emotional aunt lord pangu knows who, and Ji Long the tearful, which made him cry even more. The bumbling young boy who barely knew how to express his feelings had turned into a fully fledged man, and was pouring all his decent desires out to the crowd. Ever since he had heard of the time Long-Er said about his sunzi doing things under his new sunzi’s kitchen apron, the child had not been the same and neither could the grandpa see Yanxu as an innocent young sprout. That was easily saved for a few hours hopefully, while the rest of the wedding carried on without fifty shades of gay being exposed 

Gao Yu could barely believe what he was hearing, yet the super romantic vows were now competition for his pre-written cue card. Screw everything, he thought as he took the cue card and ripped it in two in front of a shocked audience, and took the other ring from the cushion like nothing unexpected ever happened. “Ji Yanxu, I had written a five minute mini speech about how much I love you, but since you forgot your vows, it makes sense for me to follow you in this foolery. We are soulmates, marriage partners and most importantly lovers in this life, and yes I will cook for you as long as I can you lazy git. With this ring I seal my eternal servitude and vow to never leave your side, even if you make me crazy.”, he declared passionately. Yanxu’s uncle whoever was just about sick of the new couple already, so he made the obligatory you can kiss the groom announcement before his nephew and uhm, nephew actually started to become puddles of sop and love. Hanyu enthusiastically took Yanxu’s face in his hands and snogged the life out of his new husband, pouring all of the anticipation he had felt during the lead up to the wedding and some extra, leaving the cute pink professor breathless. Ji Long had been so distracted by the overwhelming emotions that he missed the final smooch, but it was probably better for him to just remember the bits before the soul sucking kiss. As Xu-Er was happy with his beloved, Yanmu could put up with the excess affection.

The family dispersed within the dining room once the ceremony was legally over, and everyone wanted to tuck into Granny Gao’s pork stew, champagne and sesame toast. The newlyweds were too busy serenading each other at the grand piano, in their own rosy tinted bubble. If no one knew that his new sunzi could sing in fairly fluent english and italian, they did now because Gao Yu and Yanxu had been switching from love ballad to love ballad uncaring of the language, and the old man was sure that one was an entirely original song in chinese. To have a talent such as Hanyu joining the family was an honour, and as he discovered when he happened to mingle with Mama Gao, the boy was nothing short of amazing in every way and his mother was elated to see her baby so happy. Yanmu of course had to agree enthusiastically, because Xu-Er singing along to the piano tunes his husband was  playing and feeding each other spoons of stew was the picture of harmonic domesticity, like when he got married a long time ago. His wife, daughter and son in law would be at peace now Yanxu had finally found his match made in heaven.

When you were in love, time passed slowly most of the time so the lingering glances, shy touches, or not so shy if the couple was like this one, and the romance in the air filled their hearts. However, just like the non traditional pair of crazy gays, the wedding passed at the speed of light, merely because no time was a better time to dive into Yanxu’s pants and for Gao Yu to claim his virgin ass. As if Yeye knew that would happen, he and Ji Long sent all the guests off to their rooms, or home in the case of the Gao parents, who had a hotel room booked nearby and had literally left a car behind. Poor Yanmu worried about the rich generation sometimes, throwing wealth away, and if Mama had not explained that they were leaving the car for their son, it might have got sold for the money. Indeed, the all white Audi R8 V10 was aesthetically pleasing and very fast, which would suit them on the honeymoon to Kyoto, alas Gao furen had no idea of what her son wanted right now, and was duly getting. 

\---------BAD PORN COMING UP TO BURN Y’ALL EYEBALLS----------

Yanxu and Hanyu stumbled along the hall to the honeymoon suite, drunk on champagne and the heady scent of male hormones, into the door and onto the queen size bed. “Mhm, Yu-Er I never knew a name could be so sexy, especially one like Hanyu. A name full of expectations, and I hope the name of a truly celestial lover.”, the tipsy professor murmured, all the while he was trying to untie his bow tie one handed so he could have a firm hand on his husband. In his inebriated state, Gao Yu looked even more manly, very stealable, and after the months waiting for the wedding, no one was going to steal him. In an appropriate response to the situation, the author wasted no more of their time and went straight to the task of unwrapping his present from the expensive silk wrapping, bow tie first. The waistcoat that he had no idea Yanxu had ordered was deliciously tight, and showed off his tiny waist, just like how the white silk shirt did, but the milky soft skin underneath the layers was simply enchanting and the light pink buds on his chest already stood erect from the air conditioning in the room. “Oh Laopo, you are all excited. It is even hard down here, and has been since we kissed at the altar.”, he purred seductively, running his hot palm over the psychologists' clothed cock. 

Yanxu was reduced to a moaning mess from just the minimal friction of the material against his skin, and the author was sporting a decently sized tent in his own white pants and no boxers. Under the thin fabric of pants, which were easily shucked off with the right amount of strength, his navy boxers had a growing wet patch where he was leaking precum, and that set something predatory off in his mild mannered Laogong. Long pianists fingers gently pulled down the professor’s boxer shorts, and danced towards his backdoor, which was a virginal shade of pink and slick with lube from preparing himself in the bathroom. He whined when his Laopo brushed ever so slightly on his rim, but that only fed Gao Yu’s sexual appetite further, as he shucked off his dress pants and grabbed more lube. “Are you ready Xu-Er? It’s perfectly fine to wait longer if you would like, I will wait for you to be comfortable with going all the way.”, he asked Yanxu softly, still holding his new husbands hand between their naked bodies. 

Although the psychologist appreciated a man who sought verbal consent regardless of the inferred fact that he wanted dick up his ass, this was not the occasion to have a long and sweet discussion about boundaries because if his leaking dick said anything about it, he was super duper horny.

“Yes Yu-Er, I still want to have full on anal. Now ram that big boy in and make me feel the legendary prostate orgasm!” Ji, or was he Gao Yanxu now, cried desperately. Happy with the explosive confession of total desperation, Gao Yu made sure that there were enough pillows cushioning his Laopo from the bed frame and briefly considered the whole box of condoms Yeye had most likely stashed in the bedside table, but there was no secret that both of them were so monogamous it was not worth the lost pleasure. Since he would never lie with any other man, protection was not really needed, so the comic author lined his cock up with the shiny pink entrance, and pushed in slowly. The feeling of Yanxu’s soft insides, and the overwhelming friction of being fucked made both adults moan so loud that the delicate silver chandelier shook. “Oh lord Pangu why did we wait for this? You could have been screwing me against the front door, kitchen units and just about everywhere months ago when we proposed, oh yeah, keep doing that Hanyu!”, the professor shouted. The author had found his happy button, and upon hearing his willing bottom ask for more prostate pounding, gladly succeeded in following every instruction down to the details. 

Yanxu felt like he was going to explode with pure orgasmic pleasure, and even though he felt like it was too early to come, he was so close. He came seeing white, and spurted thick white cum all over the fancy bedspread, “Fill me up Laogong!”, he whined. Gao Yu was too intoxicated on the sex induced high to do anything else when he heard that Xu-Er actually wanted to be cummed in, and it only took a few more deep, slow thrusts inside the velvety heat to release. The high was exhilarating, but then all they wanted to do was collapse on the bed and bathe in the afterglow, without looking at the mess on the bedspread. The psychologist was all jelly after the mind blowing ass orgasm, and his husband was not in a much better state, just letting himself be climbed on and cuddled. “Oh Pangu, that was too good. Are you up for another round, after a water break, or we could cuddle and do the other round in the shower later cleaning up?”, Hanyu suggested breathlessly. His heart was still beating crazily, and when Yanxu gave him a sleepy smooch, it did not slow his pulse at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun, crazy and very romantic to write. I know that only sixty odd people have read it, but I will not be put off yet! It was totally worth pushing through and writing the not so fake love story of two of the most unlikely people to end up happily married together and settled down domestically with a cat, partly to prove that you don't need a 24 episode drama to create a good storyline. 
> 
> I like to think that I try to make as of what I write as possible by using all my internet skills to research very enthusiastically about anything I don't know. I do come from the uk where there is a sad lack of talk about lesser known korean, chinese and japanese artists like cutie Gao, and often go on actual chinese sources for my information. The pictures, which I know don't show on ao3 but do exist on the google link if they are posted, music and videos I talk about are all from the internet somwhere, from google, weibo, baidu, bing, youtube or bilibili, so if I have inspired you to reach your digital claws into the chinese internet for straight from the sexy Hanyu pictures source, or whoever you think is sexy. Let me know if anyone wants a complete picture or media list in the comments!
> 
> May fictional Gao Yu be very happy now he can live with Ji Yanxu forever, while I plan the last part of the popular SCI abo series.  
> Keep supporting the actors and my fanfiction if you like this ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
